Hair-Jitsu: Enter the Tragon
by Purple-Eyes Dragon
Summary: When an old friend returns revealing they found a clue to finding the birthplace of Hair-Jitsu. Poppy and Branch go on a daring adventure to discover there are more secrets to it's creation then meets the eye. Meeting new friends, finding amazing places and facing one of the most challenging foes they've ever faced. (Trolls World Tour Prequel)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Old friend, New Adventure.

**Now I've had the idea of this fanfiction for a while, quite a while. Finally I've gotten to it and I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Many years ago**

"Are you sure about this?" A brightly colored troll resembling a king was in conversation with another figure. Who was in the action of gathering his things. "There has to be another way."

"As much as I wish there was, this is the only way to assure the safety of both our people." The figure answered having packed all his things and swung the bag over his shoulder. "For now at least, we all must part ways. We're too big a target with you so me and my people will have to go into isolation. It's for the best." The figure was obviously saddened by his decision but felt he had no choice.

"But you're our friends, you swore to protect us and the-!" The troll was hesitant to finish. The figure would obviously know what he's talking about but was sworn to secrecy. "-you knows." The troll was desperately trying to talk his friend out of his decision of leaving.

"We did. We're not leaving without giving you means of protection in our absence." The figure said with a faint smile placing his hand on the trolls shoulder. "We taught you our art of defense and at least one of us with be assigned as guardians to protect each of your tribes and the artifacts."

"Isn't your art sacred? Are you certain we should know it?" The troll asked.

"I' am." He answered. "We trust you with it. It'll also be up to you to teach future guardians."

"Well if you're so sure." The troll placed his hand over his friend's.

"There's something else I must ask of you my friend." The figure said taking his hand away with a serious face.

"Anything!" The troll said ready to see whatever request through.

"Keep the origin of our art secret." The figure requested.

"What?" The troll asked taken aback by his request. "Why?"

"Besides the guardians it's better that we just disappear." The figure answered with a hint of sadness to his voice. "Use our art to defend yourselves, make it your own. However long it takes of separation you can even call it yours. But above all else keep the artifacts a secret."

"Why keep them secret?" The troll asked confused why he'd ask such a thing.

"If the trolls knew where it actually came from they'd probably seek us out and endanger themselves." The figure answered. His biggest concern is the safety of the trolls and his people. Hiding from the world will allow it to calm down until it is safe to return. "As for the artifacts, they're too powerful. If anyone knew of their capabilities it could spell disaster for both our people. I wish I didn't have to ask this of you my friend but the artifacts and the existence of other tribes are secrets only the leaders and guardians can know. But the existence of my tribe must be forgotten altogether, at least until we return in the future."

"I don't want the trolls to forget you." The troll said with great sadness.

"You won't truly forget us." The figure said with reassurance. "You'll just forget our tribe, but the guardian and our art will always be there to maintain the connection our people share."

"I can't believe you're doing this." The troll snickered.

"It's what must be done. But remember the artifacts, the tribes these are secrets only the leaders can know and only tell your successors when you deem them ready." The figure said approaching the exit of his former home. The troll gave one last sad look at his friend's departure.

"No one can know."

**Present time: Troll Village**

"Alrighty Troll Village we've got a big day today and an important party to prepare." Poppy said standing on top of the mushroom in the center of the village where she makes announcements. The trolls in attendance all cheered and were excited for the occasion.

"Uh Poppy." Poppy turned to see Branch walking up to her side. "Aren't we missing someone? Someone important for said occasion."

"I know Branch." Poppy answered. "Storm won't be surprised if she was here to hear about it."

"I don't think she'll be surprised regardless." Branch said

"Hey this is the one surprise birthday party that'll be surprising!" Poppy said with confidence. "You told me that all her birthdays prior you guys never made a big deal about it and you guys never told me what day your guys' birthday was till you came guys came out of the bunker more often."

"Alright with pretty solid logic like that I'll admit this actually might work." Branch said understanding Poppy's party plan.

"Of course it will and with this being Storm's first birthday out and about it's gotta be big!" Poppy said. While Storm was more open during that time then Branch she never shared big details about herself. Which is why this'll be a great change.

"Understood." Branch said with a nod.

"And you're going to help plan it." Poppy continued.

"Not understood." Branch said stopping to give her a confused look.

"Come on Branch you know her better than anyone." Poppy said. While as queen she knew everything to know about anyone. Storm hasn't shared enough about her to put all into a big party. But since Branch is the one troll she's spent the most time with living in the bunker with him, he should know plenty for the party. "All I've got is she's the only tragon in town, she loves playing her guitar and she likes things all trolls love, we need something more personal.

"Well yeah but party planning isn't my thing." Branch said

"And it doesn't have to be." Poppy reassured him. "You just tell me what you know and I'll factor it into the party."

"But-"Branch was about to say before Poppy cut him off.

"She's our friend, it's her birthday and I'm queen so I can make you." Poppy said in both a guilt trip and putting her foot down tone.

"Oh… fine." Branch said in defeat. Poppy sure does have her ways of getting Branch to do want she wants.

"Good know let's get started!" Poppy said readying a list to write down important facts for the party.

**In the Bunker.**

Storm loves to sleep in and when she has nothing to do, nap. Storm was sleeping curled in the bedroom in front of Branch's bed where she sleeps having a weird dream. She was at the foot of a waterfall and when she approached the waterfall parted somehow revealing a pathway. Out of curiosity she walk pashed the waterfall unto the path. As Storm walked down the world was getting a lot more dream like. From a cavern path through a waterfall the path took her to what seemed to be a void. While the path was still there all that was left around her was inky blackness. Finally for what felt like forever she reach the end of the trail. But the end was simply the path cut off into the blackness.

"Alright so I walk down what seemed to have been an inter-dimensional waterfall cavern path. Only to find diddly squat." Storm said to herself looking around in disappointment. "Well this was anti-climactic.

Before she decided to turn around she took one last look around to see if there was anything. Finally she spot something in the darkness, but it was either small or just really far away in perspective. She couldn't tell in the slightest what it was, all she could tell was that it was pink. So to get a better look at it Storm stretched out her wings and flew towards it into the blackness. But the closer she got to it the brighter it started to glow. Once she got to a certain distance it flashed in its light forcing her to shield her eyes.

Next thing she knew she was still flying in a void but the path she flew from was gone and the blackness that was around her was a bunch of different colors. At first Storm was intrigued the 6 colors she was surrounded by were a good change from endless black. Storm looked to see if the object she saw was still there but when she turned she saw what was defiantly not what she was looking for. Floating in front of her was a guitar, but it wasn't like any guitar she'd ever seen. It didn't look like her guitar, it was way too edgy and dark. With nothing else to do Storm decided to grab it. But when she reached for it the whole place filled with a loud shrilling sound forcing her to cover her ears. She looked at the guitar again seeing it was making the noise and was now glowing. Then she saw that the colors around her were all changing all the way to the point she was surrounded by nothing but red. It wasn't long till she couldn't take the sound anymore, then nothing.

"Woah!" Storm bolted her head up waking up from her sleep to find herself back in the bunker. Her whole body was tingling from the thrill of her dream and after a quick yawn she was able to gather herself. "Now what was that all about?" Nothing in that dream made sense, none of it was familiar. After getting up and stretching she looked around and everything seemed normal, she got over the tingling feeling in her body. "Maybe I will take Cybil up on her dreamcatcher offer." Storm said to herself before leaving the bedroom. Storm went to the bathroom to freshen up when she heard someone coming down the elevator.

"Storm!? You up yet?" She heard Branch's voice and went out to greet him.

"Yep! What up Branch?" Storm said strolling into the room.

"We will." Branch answered reaching the floor. "We need your help topside. Poppy wants to start a fire for a barbecue party but the lighters and… fire plants won't work."

"Really? They only don't work if they got wet." Storm said confused. "Did it rain while I was out?"

"Yes and no." Branch answered with a slight annoyed look. At first Storm was confused at his response but then realized.

"Cloud Guy?" She asked.

"Cloud Guy." Branch answered.

"Alright I love fire roasting food anyway." Storm said getting onto the elevator.

"Perfect let's go." Branch said with a smile pulling the level to make the elevator go up.

**Troll Village.**

"Okay everything seems ready!" Poppy said looking around everything was prepare to what Branch said Storm likes. Plus for some praise for Storm on her birthday Poppy had Sky Toronto make novelty tragon wings and tie on tails. Taking a checklist she then started walking through the party site to see if everyone was prepared. Passing by DJ Suki and her wooferbug.

"DJ you good on music?" Poppy asked.

"Yep, got a bunch of songs Storm loves." DJ said twirling a record on her finger then placing it on the spin table. "All set!"

"Great!" Poppy said happily checking that off her list and moving on to Guy Diamond. "Guy you ready with the Glitter?"

"You ask like I wouldn't be Poppy." Guy said in a prideful tone. "Oh and Meadow gathered all the flowers Storm likes."

"A twofer, excellent!" Poppy checked the two from her list. Then moved to Satin and Chenille. "Satin, Chenille you guys got the birthday cape and crown?"

"Sure do!" Satin said the two walk into the brush and pulled out a manikin.

"They're right here." Chenille continued. Poppy stepped forward to get a good look at them.

"They look amazing guys, awesome!" Poppy commented checking that off her checklist.

"Thanks." Satin said. "It's a lot less trial and error when we have a specific request." She said referring to the brutal idea process the twins go through. Just then Fuzzbert came running up to Poppy muttering in fuzzling.

"Everyone places Branch is coming with Storm!" Poppy said altering everyone allowing them all to get into their hiding spots. As she did hers hearing them talking as they approached.

"I still think that chicken tastes better grilled then smoked." Storm's voice came up.

"You sure?" Branch's voice was heard more clearly as they got closer. "It gets that nice smoky flavor to it."

"True but agree to disagree." Storm said as they came to the clearing. "So where's this barbecue? I'm hungry."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone busted out of their hiding spots to cheer. Giving Storm a surprised happy smile.

"Happy Birthday Storm!" Poppy said running up giving her furry tragon friend a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Ya know in hindsight I really should've seen this coming." Storm said breaking from the hug.

"I know right?" Branch said in understanding.

"Well since you told me when it was I've been planning." Poppy said in response. "How come you didn't tell me before anyway?"

"Well all these years I've never really made a big deal about it." Storm answered. "Usually I just get a cupcake in town. I don't know I want you guys making a fuss over me."

"You want us to leave?" Branch asked with a smirk.

"No way, fuss on!" Storm shouted to Poppy and the crowd who cheered in response. Satin and Chenille then ran up with the birthday cape and crown which Storm allowed them to put on her. Storm then looked around the crowd to see if a certain someone was there, it didn't seem so. So she moved on starting the party.

**Few hours later.**

Throughout the party everyone was having a great time. Storm loves testing her strength and tracking skills winning an arm wrestling tournament, a scavenger hunt and hide and seek when she was the seeker. She lost couple times when she was a hider and had a blast dancing. They did also get actually have a barbeque from which Storm enjoyed her grilled chicken.

"So was the whole Cloud Guy making the flower plants not work just a cover to get me over here?" Storm asked Branch sitting by her at the fire.

"No actually that really happened." Branch answered. Storm simply nodded not all that surprised at that at all. After more time of singing together, dancing, playing and eating. Poppy had Biggie and the others bring out the birthday cake covered in purple frosting decorated with stars and the moon on top. The trolls all got together singing happy birthday to her and once they were done she blew them out.

"So what'd you wish for Storm?" Cooper asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"Isn't there a rule against telling others a birthday wish?" Storm asked back at his question.

"Storm I'm certain there's many birthday wishes you've kept secret to this point." Poppy said remarked at her not celebrating her birthday all that much. "Just this one won't hurt."

"Ok fair point." Storm said with a sigh figuring she should give them this much not telling them about her birthday sooner. "I wish-"

"I believe I know what she wished for."

Everyone turned their heads following the sudden voice only to be surprised at the sight of another tragon. While everyone but Storm and Branch was surprised and confused, Storm's face brightened up with joy. Running up to give the tragon a hug.

"Thunder!" She cheered giving the tragon a big squeeze. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too little sis." The tragon revealed to be named Thunder said returning the hug. The Snack Pack approached the tragon pair.

"Uh Storm?" Poppy said walking up. "Who is this?" The tragons broke their hug and turned toward the group.

"Oh right sorry!" Storm realized they'd never met. "Poppy, guys this is my older brother Thunder."

"Wait hold on a sec!" Smidge started taken aback by the introduction. "You're telling us that you have a brother and you never told us?"

"Smidge, I haven't told you guys lots of stuff." Storm answered. "Thunder is just one of the things I haven't gotten to till now."

"So you and Branch finally went of your way to commune with the village huh?" Thunder asked looking at the two in question.

"Yeah well a lot has happened this time around since you've been gone." Branch said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Branch actually helped plan the party." Storm pointed out to her brother. Which gave Thunder a look of disbelief.

"Oh really?" Thunder said giving Branch a smirk. "No fun worrywart Branch helped planned a party?"

"Like I said things have change a bit since last time." Branch continued walking up to Thunder. "Maybe you'd know that if you came around more often instead of constantly putting yourself in danger." Branch and Thunder were face to face with each other going on about each other like that. While the Snack Pack were watching silently confused, Storm just stood there, her arms crossed with a not surprised or even upset look on her face.

"Uh Storm what's happening?" Biggie whispered to Storm.

"Oh Branch and Thunder have always had a bit of a rivalry going on for years." Storm answered explaining their argument.

"If Thunder is your brother how come he doesn't live with you?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Thunder is always going on adventures." Storm answered. "He doesn't like staying in one place so he goes of exploring all the time. He always comes back every couple months give or take. But he defiantly always comes back on my birthday. Why you guys haven't met him is cause he usually just passes by the village and goes straight to the bunker. Those two have always had differ opinions and philosophies. An argument like this is inevitable during his visits. It's better to let them get it out of their system." Storm finished gesturing to the two still arguing.

"Well ya know what?" Thunder said to Branch. "I face a lot of dangerous things every day but I'm still here. I'm still standing." Saying that gave Thunder an idea he then looked over at DJ Suki on her wooferbug. "Hey you DJ!"

"Yeah what up?" DJ asked having her bug walk up to him.

"You take requests?" Thunder asked her.

"Sure totally!" DJ gladly answered. "Whatdya want?" he motioned her closer so he can whisper. She leaned over hearing his request. "No problem!" She to a disk out readying the music for him. Thunder turned towards Storm.

"Storm you mind giving me a hand?" asked his sister.

"Sure thing." Storm answered cracking her knuckles not seeming surprised like she saw this coming. Thunder turned toward Branch.

"Get a load of this." Thunder said with a smirk. Branch just stood there with an annoyed half lid look on his face with his arms crossed. DJ then began spinning the music record for Storm and Thunder who began dancing once the music started.

**Bold for action and to tell whose singing.**

**Storm: **  
You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

**Thunder came up and circled around Branch.**

**Thunder: **  
And did you think this fool could never win

**Then he stopped and struck a pose.**

Well look at me, I'm not coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
But if you need to know while I'm still standing  
You just fade away

**Thunder turned towards Storm and they started dancing and singing together.**

**Storm and Thunder: **  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

**The two danced with their backs up to each other's hold holding hands.**

I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

**Besides Branch all the other trolls watching were really enjoying their duet**

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

**Storm pretend to look dramatic facing Thunder.**

**Storm**:  
Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again

**Thunder put his arm around Storm.**

**Thunder:**  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus

**Thunder looked at the trolls watching encouraging them to sing this line with him.**

**Thunder and chorus:**  
You'd be a clown by now

**Storm and Thunder**:  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

**Storm (Thunder):**  
Don't you know, I'm still standing (Ooooh)  
Better than I ever did

**Storm and Thunder**:  
Looking like a true survivor

**Storm (Thunder)**:  
Feeling like a little kid  
(I'm still standing) I'm still standing

**Storm and Thunder (Thunder**):  
After all this time (Standing)  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeah!)

**By this point the whole party was swinging to their song dancing.**

**Storm (Thunder):**  
I'm still standing (Standing)  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Whoa uh oh)

**Storm and Thunder:****  
**I'm still standing

**Storm (Thunder**):  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeahhh eh eh eh eh eh)

**Storm and Thunder (Thunder**):  
I'm still standing  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Oh oh...)  
I'm still standing  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeah yeah yeah yeah!)  
I'm still standing

**Storm (Thunder**):  
Yeah! yeah! yeah! (I'm still standing, I'm still standing)

**Finally the two finished their song with their arms crossed and backs up against each other's.**

**Storm and Thunder:**

I'm still standing

The trolls all watching cheered at their song. While Branch looked like he deflated and loosened up a little during the song. Branch approached the two slow clapping.

"Don't you think that was overkill making your point Thunder?" Branch asked

"Eh overkills underrated." Thunder answered shrugging his shoulders. At this point Branch was over the argument.

"Whatever." Branch said having lost the strength to keep the argument going.

"So you helped Thunder roast Branch." Poppy asked Storm who got a drink of water after singing and dancing.

"I'm always a neutral party when it comes to other people's fights." Storm answered. "If I can't talk them out of it, I assist in any reasonable sorts to help them get over it. Well depending on how crazy it is. Like when it comes to you and Branch it's better not to get involved and have you guys learn your lesson the hard way."

"By the way Storm." Thunder walked up to his sister. "For your birthday and as a means for spending some time together. I found something interesting on my recent travels that I'm more then certain will lead to an even bigger awesome quest." Storm and the Snack Pack were all intrigued with what he was proposing.

"Really what did you find?" Storm asked. The others were very attentive to this conversation.

"It's this really old bunch of hieroglyphs from some ancient civilization." Thunder described. Storm and the others were really amazed with the news. "But that's not even the coolest part." That add on got them even more interested. "I bet this'll be especially interesting news to you guys." Thunder said looking at the Snack Pack. "They have a lot of different written on them but I'm pretty sure this one glyph leads to the birth place of hair-jitsu." That last part got gasps and wide eyes.

"You mean that fighting style Poppy, Branch and Storm know?" DJ Suki asked.

"And I know as well, yes." Thunder answered.

"That's so cool!" Poppy commented.

"You're pretty sure?" Branch added. "If it's from some ancient civilization how could you read it? For what we know it could lead to a bottomless pit!"

"Well for one we have wings." Thunder started. "And two I've picked up a thing or two on my adventures and I can read a good amount of languages, this one included." Thunder decided to officially ask. "So whatdya say Storm wanna come with this time?" At first Storm was hesitant. While Storm loves the idea of going on an adventure with her brother, she wasn't sure she was willing to leave her friends. There was no telling how long it'd take and how much she'd miss. Poppy saw her hesitation.

"It's okay Storm you should totally go!" Poppy encouraged.

"Really?" Storm asked.

"Sure! Go spend some time with your brother." Poppy continued.

"I don't know." Storm said still uncertain. "It wouldn't be as fun without you or the others."

"Well heck if that's how you feel bring her along." Thunder said gesturing toward Poppy. Surprising the two and Branch.

"Really, you want me to come along?" Poppy asked

"Well sure!" Thunder answered. "You and Storm seem pretty tight, I'd love to get to know you."

"Well that sounds amazing!" Poppy commented. "I'd love too." Her answer got Branch very concerned.

"Now hold on, wait, wait!" Branch interrupted to talk to Poppy. "Now Poppy I know Thunder and he tends to get into every sticky, hairy and deadly situations. It's ok for them, they're tragons." Branch said pointing at the two. "They're strong, breath fire, know hair-jitsu and can fly. I can't guarantee how it would go for trolls."

"Branch I'm sure it'll be fine." Poppy remarked. "They're awesome, even if I can't protect myself I'm certain they can." Poppy finished walking over to the tragons leaving Branch with a still worried expression.

"Alright that's it!" Branch shout gaining their attention. "If you guys are so keen on going on some hair brain adventure to who knows where, I'm going too." Poppy and Storm seemed satisfied with his attendance while Thunder just raised his eyebrow.

"Okay." Thunder said. "If you want to come along I won't stop you." Turned around and then whispered under his breath. "And honestly don't think I can." Then he turned back towards them. "Well we better stock up on supplies we might be gone for a while."

"Alight we're going on an adventure!" Poppy yelled in excitement. Then her and Storm excitedly started chanting 'adventure' while Thunder and Branch were giving each over stink eyes.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Songs: I'm Still Standing by Glee**

**If you guys need reference to what Storm and Thunder look like. Go to DeviantArt and search for Storm the Tragon and Thunder the Tragon under the profile name DaydreamShimmer2875.**

**Well that was the first chapter and I'm very pleased with its length and how it turned out! I've personally been interested in the concept of Hair-Jitsu and thought of putting some deeper lore into its creation. An origin that'll set Poppy, Branch, Storm and Thunder on a thrilling adventure, with new friends, astonishing secrets and amazing discoveries. Which we'll see in future chapters.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Purple-Eyes Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hitting the Road.

**I've excited to continue this story! I really love this idea and I can't wait to get where it really gets good. Which might not be for a while unfortunately. But I'll try and get to it soon. For now here's this new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Troll Village.**

After accepting Thunder's adventure proposal, Poppy, Branch and Storm went to get packed. Poppy went to her Pod and of course packed scrapbook supplies and glitter, but more practically a sleeping bag and change of clothes. In the Fear Bunker Branch and Storm were gathering supplies as well. Despite being against going on this adventure Branch figured he'd at least pack what's important. Frying pan, slingshot, and sleeping bag. Necessities mostly and of course plenty of food. While Storm personally didn't need a lot of things, being able to survive on her own. She at least got a few things being her claw file, toothbrush, guitar and favorite pillow she named Snowflake. Once they gathered all they thought were necessary, they went to meet with Thunder and say 'see ya later' to their friends and Peppy. They found Thunder all ready to go and the Snack Pack talking with him. Then Thunder noticed them approaching.

"You guys all ready to go?" Thunder asked turning toward them.

"Yeah I'd say so." Poppy replied. Storm and Branch had their bags packed and ready lugging them more securely onto their backs.

"In that case we should start hitting the road." Thunder cracked his knuckles and stretch. "No telling how long we'll be gone." Branch coughed to get their attention. "I'm still against us going on this in the first place." Thunder simply chuckled at Branch's concern. "It'll be fine Branch. I do this sort of thing all the time. You really need to let loose, embrace the unknown, that's what makes life fun!"

"So how long do you think it'll take Thunder?" Storm asked her brother.

"Well the way to the hieroglyphs is about a two days journey." Thunder answered. "But from there on I don't know where the map will lead. From the glyphs on, is a mystery. If it's time you guys are worried about, the sooner we go, the sooner we get back."

"Sounds good to me!" Storm reared up to go. Turning toward Poppy and Branch. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." Poppy answered and made her way to the Snack Pack and her father. "You guys gonna okay while we're gone?"

"We'll be just fine Poppy." Smidge chuckled like it's no big deal.

"Yeah you guys go have fun on your adventure, we'll help keep a handle on things here while you're gone." Guy Diamond added.

"And when you guys get back there'll be a welcome home party waiting for you." DJ Suki side hugged Poppy. "Then you guys can tell us all about it."

"Just promise you'll be careful Poppy." Peppy asked with slight concern in his voice. Poppy smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't worry dad." Poppy reassured him. "Last time I started a big adventure I was on my own for half of it. This time around it'll start and end with the four of us together, I promise." She leaned in and gave him a hug. "I love you and I'll see you soon dad."

"I love you too Poppy." Peppy returned the hug. Poppy then broke off from it and went to Branch and the tragons to officially start their journey.

"Bye everyone we'll be back soon!" Poppy and the others waved to the Snack Pack and village before finally embarking.

**Outside the Village.**

"So where exactly will the path to these glyphs lead us?" Branch asked walking up to Thunder's side.

"Well the way down there is actually pretty steady." Thunder answered. "If we keep a good pace we'll reach a place called Star Sky Lake by nightfall. That will be the mid-point, now the next we'll have to go through a place that's really something."

"And what's that?" Storm asked.

"It's called Clear Way Labyrinth." Thunder answered with a kinda uneasy tone. "Now that place is a real piece of work."

"How so?" Storm asked a follow up. "Is it like any other place you've told me about?"

"Oh trust me it's nothing like any place I've been before, it's a mystery." Thunder stated.

"What do you mean?" Poppy looked back at Thunder. Her question made Thunder struggle to find the words.

"Eh its ways are confusing, it's not easily put into words." Thunder tried to answer. "It'll be easier to explain tomorrow when you guys see it."

"If you ask me its name alone is confusing." Branch added. "If it's a labyrinth how can the way be clear? Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"There's a lot of things that doesn't make sense about that place." Thunder remarked. "But the name is actually the one thing does."

"But how-"Branch was about to continue till Thunder interrupted.

"Please hold all questions until we reach our mid-point destination, thank you." Branch seemed a bit upset by his interruption. "I'll show you what I mean when we get there."

Thunder was right about the current path ahead. The path was steady and peaceful for the most part. While they did get a predator or threatening plant once in a while, it wasn't anything the four of them couldn't chase off. Thunder took Branch's slingshot and confiscated it, much to Branch's disliking. But Thunder pointed out that since they were on a Hair-Jitsu journey they should rely on their own hair and strength only for protection. While Branch didn't like it, he understood the reason. This journey would likely lead them to sacred ground, places such weapons shouldn't brought. Since Poppy and Thunder knew each other the least they often took the time to get to know each other. Thunder would tell her about many of the places his adventures over the years has brought him.

"So you've found the Fountain of Glitter before?" Poppy was surprised she'd been somewhere Thunder has been.

"Sure!" Thunder answered nonchalantly. "I found that place ages ago."

"Well you're more aerodynamically faster than a blimp to avoid bird strikes and crazy rivers." Storm added.

"True but my trips aren't fun because they're easy." Thunder pointed out. "Danger on adventures is inevitable, but it's what makes them fun." Branch rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Agree to disagree." Branch whispered under his breath.

"There's also a field of Illusion Lilies I've passed through more than once." Thunder continued gaining more of Poppy's interest.

"What are those?" Poppy asked. Obviously by the name it's a type of flower but the illusion part is what got her.

"This'll be good." Storm smirked at her question. Thunder has told her about them before.

"They grow by a certain river." Thunder began explaining. "I don't know the name of it but it's a pretty trippy place. Along that way you have to either go through the river or the field. I always pick the lily field. The interesting thing about them their pollen make you see things, hence the name Illusion lilies."

"Why in the world do you always pick a field of hallucinating flowers over a river?" Branch asked confused by his constant path choice.

"Because I've gone down that river before and in my opinion the things those lilies show you aren't nearly as weird and trippy as what roams that river." Thunder remarked getting chills from what he encountered. "Besides, nothing those flowers make you see is dangerous. Last time I went through they just made everything I see swap colors, another time they made everything look upside down and underwater. Honestly they can be fun sometimes, you never know what you'll get."

"So you're saying you enjoy having flowers mess with your perspective?" Branch was just more confused with what he said.

"Branch you question everything I think is fun." Thunder said at Branch. Storm gave Poppy a nod at what Thunder said confirming it was true. "They're still better than the alternative." Thunder got chills again.

"Can you tell us at all about that river?" Poppy's curiosity was too strong for her not to ask. "If it makes you too uncomfortable to talk about you don't have too."

"Let's just say, beware of bubbles and candles." Thunder summarized.

**Time Skip.**

After a long while of walking the group stopped to take a break and have something to eat. While Poppy, Branch and Storm sat to eat, Thunder went off to forage for his own food. A perplexing move to both Branch and Poppy especially considering he already had food in his bags.

"I don't get why Thunder would go hunting if he's already set?" Poppy asked Storm as they eat their lunch. "Even if he didn't have food, I'd be more than willing to share with him." Storm swallowed a bite so she could explain.

"Thunder prefers to keep his stock up in case he can't find any food wherever he's at. If he ate his food too often, he might not have enough when it really matters."

"Ok now that's one practical thing he does I can agree with." Branch said taking a sip from his drink. "Wouldn't want to be in the middle of a desert or the ocean with only a handful of food."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Poppy contemplated then understood. After that said there was a long silence as they continued eating their food. A certain curiosity was growing in Poppy regarding Storm and her brother but she decided to wait till after they finished lunch. Sometime later the trio finished their meals, gathered any scraps and trash and Storm disposed of their junk by burning it with her fire breath. Even after finishing they had to stick around for Thunder to get back. Storm leaned against a tree with her arms crossed, Poppy sat down beside said tree next to her, while Branch sat across from her checking his maps to make sure they were still on the right track. Poppy decided to take the opportunity to ask Storm her question.

"So Storm?" Poppy started gaining the tragon's attention. "You haven't shared much detail, what was your and Thunder's childhood together like?" It seemed Poppy's question caught Storm a little off guard for some reason. Storm decided to answer anyway.

"W-well as far as I know my family has lived where Troll Village now stands for many years." Storm started. "Thunder is my older brother so obviously our parents had him first."

"You haven't really said a lot about your parents beyond what you said happened to them." Poppy mentioned with a hint of sadness. At one point Storm had told the story of how she lost her parents, but it obviously wasn't a memory she liked to revisit.

"They were the best." Storm continued with a fond smile. "My parents Lightning and Rainn raised me and my brother for many happy years. They taught us everything there is to know about Hair-Jitsu." That gained Branch's attention.

"But I thought Hair-Jitsu was the ancient troll art of hair fighting." Branch raised his eyebrow. "How did those two know it?"

"My dad said he learned it from his father." Storm answered. "Then when he met mom, he taught it to her. I guess my family has just always known it somehow." That fact got Branch thinking. Storm decided to continue. "Anyway Thunder and I spared and practiced with each other all the time. Out of all of our practice battles he won most of the time. I still had a lot to get the hang of. But our parents obviously didn't just teach us Hair-Jitsu, they also taught us basic tragon and survival skills. How to find food and water, how to track and hunt, how to fly. We learned at a very young age how to take care of ourselves. Of course our childhood wasn't just learning stuff. The four of us lived not too differently from you guys."

"Really?" Poppy said curiously. In the back of her mind she pieced together the factual joke that her father's name was Lightning and they named their first son Thunder. Thunder came after Lightning.

"Yeah, singing, dancing and with fur like ours its hard not to hug." Storm answered. "One key difference between our species is that tragons are critters. We can sense things through nature, hear things you can't hear and can smell a swampkin a mile away. Not to mention more naturally strong. Which is why Thunder started adventuring when he was 10. Although he wasn't gone nearly as long as he is these days. Most of the time it was just me, mom and dad. And while Thunder loved adventuring, the one thing I loved more than the everyday song and dance was playing my guitar especially to the two of them. Thunder would come back and tell us all about the things he found and the struggles he overcame." Storm reminisced the many happy times she had with her family. Until she frowned finally leading up to an unhappy time. "But then…" Poppy heard this before and quickly caught on to what she was about to say.

"It's ok." Poppy interrupted and stood up placing her hand on Storm's shoulder. "You've told me this before, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." This put small smile on Storm's face.

"Well I'll at least say that it was about the third time Thunder left on an adventure." Storm maneuvered around talking about her loss. "When he got back that time around, I struggled with telling him the horrible news. He was heartbroken of course, but he never blamed me. Thunder stuck around for a few days… but then left once again for his adventures." Poppy could actually see a hint of anger in Storm's eyes at that last remark trying to hide it. "Those days were dark and grey for me."

"But why would he do that?" Poppy asked. "Why would he leave you after what happened?"

"Adventuring has always been Thunder's way of dealing with things, even grief." Storm answered. "It's his outlet." Storm saw that Poppy even though understood that's how he dealt with things, didn't agree with leaving his little sister alone when she obviously needed him. "It's alright, I'm fine with it." Storm said reassuring Poppy. But Branch wasn't fooled, he knew Storm too well. That last statement was a lie and it gave Branch a look of concern for his old friend. Storm looked up with a smile and continued "Then after a month or two you guys came along."

"I was too young to remember when we moved to your home." Poppy pointed out.

"I remember it quite well." Storm stated. "You were that little pink trolling princess in the hands of her father with her little cowbell." Storm said jokingly pulling Poppy's very bell out of her hair. Poppy laughed snatching it back putting it back in her hair. "Anyway, I was scared at first. I've never seen trolls before you guys. I didn't know what to expect so I observed from afar. After a while I saw you guys weren't all that different from us, especially the hair. I was still nervous though, smaller and weaker species or not. A traumatic experience can still make even a tragon shy around new company."

"Understandable, yet a little insulting." Branch commented crossing his arms after she referred to them as 'smaller and weaker'.

"It's true, deal with it." Storm replied. "It wasn't till I spotted a certain fellow colorless troll standing out among the rest did I make my presence known to your village."

"So Branch was the first troll you ever officially met." Poppy said less as a question more of an observation. Branch having been there continued this part of the story.

"Yep, it was a first for the both of us. I was the first troll she met and she was the first tragon I met."

"The process of getting to know each other was slow but steady at the least." Storm got back to telling it. "It was easy just by the look of each other that we must have had something in common, there was… a connection." Storm looked at Branch with a fond smile.

"We eventually broke each other down until I told her about my grandma and she told me about her parents." Branch added. "Since we both felt alone we decided to look out for each other, survivors stick together. After what we've been through we agreed we both wanted a place we could be safe together, where we knew we'd survive anything."

"Hence the Bunker right?" It wasn't hard for Poppy to guess where he was going with this.

"That's right." Storm confirmed Branch's side of the story. "Branch drew up the plans and while I was using my claws got to work on digging the place up, he started gathering our years' worth of rations. You have no idea how claw care my claws needed after years of digging. After a while I realized that unlike Branch I shouldn't spend all of my time in the bunker. A whole village of trolls moved into my territory I figured I might as well get to know my new neighbors."

"I still remember the day we met." Poppy said with nostalgia in her eyes.

"Same here Poppy." Storm shared the same look of nostalgia. "I also remember the amazement and curiosity the entire village displayed when I finally revealed myself. Had to fly out of swarming crowds more often than I can count."

"Can you really blame us?" Poppy shrugged. "You're one of single most interesting critters we've ever seen. You're basically the critter's version of a troll."

"Can't argue with that." Storm admitted. That practically is what tragons are. Trolls with wings, claws, horns and tails. "But I doubt every troll likes being mobbed, even if it is in admiration for special qualities. You were about to invite me to a welcome party, that is until I told Peppy that I didn't move into your home, you guys moved into mine."

"That definitely was a surprise, but also not a surprise at all." Poppy commented. "It's such a great environment, guess we should've expected someone to have already been living there. I remember after you told him that I had to re-plan the party from a welcome party to a thanks for welcoming us party."

"Well technically you guys came without my say so, but regardless even sad I can't turn my back on people who need me." Storm then had a stern face of realization. "Plus it would've definitely gotten incredibly lonely and boring if you guys hadn't moved in."

"A very happy coincidence to moving there." Poppy gave Storm a hug who gladly returned it.

"I certainty can't argue with that." Branch walked up to them. "Years of isolation I'm glad to have had a friend to share it with." Storm giving him a smile reached out her hand which Branch gladly took and Storm pulled him into the hug her and Poppy were sharing. Surprising Branch for a sec then he immediately gave into their affectionate squeeze. After while Storm broke from the hug turning her head toward where she heard something approach. Turned out to be Thunder finally making it back forging licking his fingers.

"Well my belly's full and ready to get back on the move." Thunder wiped his mouth. "So what I miss?"

"A stroll down memory lane." Branch answered while Poppy actually hadn't stopped hugging him. "Ok Poppy that's enough." Branch whispered to Poppy as she let go. "From what I can tell from the map we should get going if we want to make it to your mid-point Sky Star Lake by sundown."

"Correctamundo Branch!" Thunder pointed at his nose. "We better hit the road." With that said everyone got up and moved out.

"So what did you eat?" Poppy asked Thunder curious what he found to eat.

"Mm Fish and fruit." Thunder answered. "There was a stream nearby with pretty good tender salmon. One time I tried glitter fish and lemme tell you, they do not taste as good as they look." Poppy giggled at that fact, Branch rolled his eyes, while Poppy looked Storm's way to see her reaction but she didn't seem all that happy. Storm was just looking down at the ground as she walked. Poppy would've said something but she figured after all that reminiscing maybe Storm had a lot on her mind and decided to give her some space till they reach the mid-point.

**Sky Star Lake.**

After a lot of walking the foursome finally made it to the mid-point Thunder told them about, Sky Star Lake. And what a lake it was. From what the four could see it was so huge it was as if they were at the ocean on a beach. While Branch and Storm started unpacking to set up camp, Poppy was amazed by the place even though she couldn't tell why it was called Sky Star. She walked to ask Thunder about it, who was admiring the view of the lake.

"This is Sky Star Lake? It's huge!"

"Yeah this is definitely the place." Thunder didn't take his eyes off the lake. "I know what you're thinking. I've been here many times and while it is big, it qualifies as a lake. As for the Sky Star part of it-"Thunder turned his head to look at Poppy. "-You'll have to wait till the sun goes down for that answer."

"Enough chit chat!" Branch caught their attention. "Come here and help us set up camp." Branch was making a fire pit while Storm had gotten to setting up a tent for the two trolls.

"Alright Branch we're coming." Poppy said as her and Thunder made their way to help. Thunder decided to help by checking inventory while Poppy started helping Storm with the tent. She looked and saw Storm still looked pretty lost in thought about something. Come to think of it Storm had been pretty quiet the rest of the way. "Hey Storm are you okay?"

"Huh?" Storm snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah I guess."

"You sure? You seem pretty down."

"It's just, talking about the past got me thinking about something."

"Is it about your parents?"

"No actually it's about Thunder." Storm's explanation surprised Poppy. From what she could tell those two couldn't be closer. What about him upset her. But when she thought more about it even best friend siblings aren't always right as reign. Having finished pitching the tent, Poppy had an idea. Whatever it is that is upsetting Storm about Thunder, they should talk it out.

"Hey Branch!" Poppy saw he finished the fire pit. "It's almost nightfall, what do you say the two of us go collect some firewood?"

"I say that's a good idea." Branch stood up. The duo made their way back to the woods. Before they left Branch turned to the tragons "You guys watch the camp we'll be back soon."

"Maybe I could come with?" Storm said speedily it seemed she was trying to avoid Poppy's plan.

"No that's ok." Poppy caught on to her. "You stay and catch up with Thunder. See you guys later!" After the two trolls left, Thunder came to sit by his sister at the fire pit.

"So has much things change since last time I left?" Thunder tried starting conversation.

"A few." Storm answered plainly. This gave Thunder a questionable look.

"Hey you okay?"

"Let's just say reminiscing with Poppy and Branch made me realize there was a big oopsie you made awhile back."

"And you're only bringing this up now? You never brought this up the last few times."

"Maybe cause I was still a tragonling and never put a lot of thought to it till now."

"So what exactly was it I did?"

"If you don't know why should I have to explain it to you?" Storm gave Thunder an annoyed look.

"Because I have no idea what you're talking about! Does it have to do with Branch? If this is about the time I caught his vest on fire, how was I supposed to know that ration of his would make me sneeze."

"No actually Branch compensated for your mistake when we met. Ya know Thunder as much as I love you and as much fun as adventures can be. I'd pick staying with my friends in troll village any day. Living a life always on the move might be your thing but living in troll village, partying, protecting my friends I would trade that for anything."

"Why did this come up?" Thunder was just getting more confused. At this point Storm couldn't keep it in any longer with Thunder not getting what she was getting at.

"Because after we lost mom and dad you still left me all alone!" Storm yelled then looked away with sadness in her eyes. "Losing them was the hardest thing that ever happened to me. I really needed you."

"But before I left that time you said it wasn't a big deal if I left."

"That's just something people say to be polite!" Storm looked mad at him again. "Oh it's no big deal." She said sarcastically. "Of course it's a big deal!"

"Don't you think I was upset about it too? Adventuring has always been my outlet for emotions like that. If I'd stayed I don't know how long it'd be till they'd get to me."

"And I wouldn't want to be the one to keep you from your passion. But try having an outlet that help cause that depressing time. Playing my guitar was the best, until that one day I ended up attracting the predator that took them. I couldn't bear to play it after that and while I still loved singing and dancing, it's not as much fun without others. I guess the trolls moving in was the best thing to ever happen to me. Especially after Poppy inspired me to play my guitar again." Thunder sighed and placed his hand on Storm's shoulder.

"Storm I-I'm sorry." Thunder's apology caught Storm's attention. "I guess I really could've stuck around longer."

"Its... fine. Maybe I just needed to get that off my chest." Storm gave weak smile. "I guess our passions, what makes us happy in this world will always demand us being apart. I just miss you and I wish things could be different."

"Your right Storm-" Thunder began. "-Our passions we love do demand us being apart. But remember that you're my sister and as much as I love adventuring, I'll always come back to see you." Thunder finished with a fond smile. Storm returned a smile and surprised Thunder with a big hug, which he returned. Unbeknownst to them Poppy and Branch were returning with fire wood. Poppy seeing the sight of the tragons hugging made her smile, a good sign whatever was wrong they worked out.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Poppy asked setting her sticks down alerting the tragons of their presence.

"It's going fine Poppy." Storm smiled at her pink friend. Branch saw the sky was getting dark enough he took the sticks to start a fire. With it just about nighttime an idea came to Thunder to better cheer Storm up.

"Hey Storm can I barrow your guitar real quick?" Thunder broke from their hug. "A special song came to mind."

"Sure thing." Storm pulled out her guitar and handed it to Thunder. Branch had gotten a campfire going and sat down on a log on opposite from the tragons where Poppy sat next to him.

The four sat at the fire watching Thunder begin to strum the guitar starting a song.

**Bold for action and to tell whose singing.**

**Thunder:**

Yeah

**Thunder looked at Storm**

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

**Thunder got up and walked towards the lake gesturing Storm to follow, Poppy out of curiosity went with them and for safety Branch grab a stick from the fire using it as a torch followed as well.**

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

**Stopping at the lake Thunder turned to face them, the lake behind him. Some of the fish in the lake and critters around them came out to sing with him.**

**Thunder and critters:**

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Am I, your fire?  
Your one, desire  
Yes I know, it's too late  
But I want it that way

**Storm couldn't help but smile at her brother's performance. Thunder looked over at Poppy and Branch and gestured encouraging them to join in. Branch at first simply crossed his arms but Poppy excitedly pulled him into it. With a sigh he figured he'd give them this one.**

**Thunder, Poppy, Branch and critters:**

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why,  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

**Thunder looked up at Storm with some sadness and walked forward.**

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah

**He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me

**Thunder guided Storm up to the lake she stood next to Poppy while he stood with Branch.**

**Thunder (Poppy and Branch)**

You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are (you are, you are, you are)

**Thunder blew out Branch's torch allowing them to clearly see the night sky and revealing why the Lake is called Star Sky Lake. The clear reflective waters mirrored the starry sky exactly making a breathtaking view of endless stars.**

**Thunder, Poppy, Branch and critters (Thunder):**

Don't want to hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't want to hear you say)  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
(Never want to hear you say it)  
I want it that way

**Thunder:**

'Cause I want it that way

After Thunder finished his song Storm tackled him with another hug for the two siblings to share. Poppy and Branch were pleased by the sight, deciding to share a hug of their own. The four ended the day sitting together savoring the beautiful view of Sky Star Lake.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Songs: I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys**

**Well that's the end of this chapter, a longer one too. I honestly think I did well with the emotional turmoil and sibling quarrel between Storm and Thunder. I'm kinda disappointed I wanted to get this chapter up on the 17****th**** since that would mark Trolls World Tour exactly 3 months away. SUPER EXICITED about it too! I would suggest sticking to the end of my story. I have a few head canon tidbits and connections I have that'll poke at the coming events of TWT that might interest you guys, if you guys haven't noticed any already (hint, hint). You could say this is a slight prequel.**

**Next chapter the four will go through the mysterious Clearway Labyrinth and find the hieroglyphs that'll lead them to a mysterious place and a surprising discovery.**

**Please leave a review and lemme know what you think.**

**Purple-Eyes Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Survivor's Clear Path.

**Next chapter time! Like I've said before I'm excited about this fanfic and how it's turning out. I'll be ready with a new chapter every few days or so. This time the adventure team have to go through a mysterious place whose magic allows it to go beyond the rules of reality.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

After about an hour of star gazing and having dinner the two trolls and tragons retired to bed. Poppy and Branch slept in the tent Storm and Poppy set up. While the tragons simply curled up and slept outside. The next morning Branch had woken up and got up to start the day. He looked over to see Poppy was still asleep. After all the walking they did yesterday Branch figured he'd let her sleep while he prepares breakfast. But when he exited the tent, he saw that Thunder was already up and in the process of making it. Thunder's back was facing the tent, Branch was about to say something but without even turning around Thunder beat him to it.

"Sleep well?" Thunder surprised Branch.

"How'd you know I was there?" Branch walked up next to him seeing he was preparing some bacon and eggs and even found oranges to juice. "And what're you doing up so early?"

"I've had to navigate my way through dangerous forests, travel at night though hot deserts and use the stars to way find my way across the ocean. My body is use to lots of travel and environmentally adapting sleep schedules. Early morning wake ups are nothing!" Thunder said confidently like it all that was no big deal.

"Can you really afford to sleep in dangerous environments?" Branch wondered. Sleeping where threats lurked would obviously make one vulnerable.

"I can go a day or two without sleep." Thunder flipped the eggs he was cooking. "Travelers should be able to go with sleep so they actually get where they need to go. But for rare cases I do need to sleep in dangerous places I trained myself to sleep with my eyes open."

"How does that help?" Branch didn't get.

"I learned that you still take in info and alert your brain to wake you up if there's danger." Thunder explained. "It comes in handy during a night time attack or if you fall asleep riding a critter." While that last part confused Branch, the fact of this skill actually sounded pretty beneficial.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Branch smiled at Thunder's travel knowledge. "You do this more practically then I thought."

"Well duh." Thunder rolled his eyes. "Traveling is my thing, my profession. You seem to think I carelessly take it lightly. I may be a less serious survivor then you are all the time, but I'm still a survivor." Branch still of course doesn't completely agree with a life of constant danger and thrill seeking that Thunder normally does but he seems more serious about it then Branch thought he lead on. "Actually there was this one time the eyes open sleep didn't work out all that well." Branch raised his eyebrow to this.

"How so?" Branch questioned.

"Well…" Thunder cringed.

**Flashback.**

Thunder was sleeping up in a tall tree with his eyes open. In case any bird or other winged critter might attack. He also had his leg tied to the branch he was sleeping on in case he fell. Thunder snored and shifted in his sleep making him fall over off the branch. But the rope stopped him from falling and he hung upside down. Thunder dreaming, laughed in his sleep as he dangled. Unfortunately the rope holding him couldn't hold forever and snapped. His eyes open sleep allowed him to take in the danger and wake up mid fall. "Danger!" Thunder snorted awake. But he wasn't aware enough to flap his wings and stop before he hit the ground. "Ow!" Thunder groaned rubbing his head from the fall.

**End of Flashback.**

"Yeah not one of my best moments." Thunder rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Branch was actually very amused by Thunder's tale. He was about to say something but was interrupted at the sound of Storm mumbling in her sleep. Her restless sleep got both Branch and Thunder concerned for her. "You think she's ok?

"I'm not sure." Branch answered.

Storm was having the same dream she had before. A waterfall, a cave, then nothing, something pink and far away, a flash of light, colors everywhere, a strange guitar, an overwhelming shrill and everything turning red.

"Man she must be having some crazy dream." Thunder watched as Storm covered her ears in her sleep cause of the noise in her dream. Branch could see she obviously wasn't having a good one. He was gonna let her sleep at first, seeing the distress she was in he couldn't take it anymore.

"Storm!" Branch yelled trying to wake her up, but she was still fast asleep. So he walked over to her and tried to shake her awake. "Storm wake up!" Branch's yelling finally got through to her as he saw Storm's eyes shot open.

"Make it stop!" Storm bolted herself surprising Branch knocking him onto his back. Storm took a sec to regain her full consciousness. "Oh sorry Branch." She apologized seeing him sit up rubbing his back.

"No problem." Branch groaned. "Spines are overrated." That joke made Thunder snicker.

"At least you didn't irreversibly contort it." Thunder mocked.

"Don't you even start." Branch scowled getting back on his feet. "So what were you dreaming about?" Branch turned back to Storm as she got up.

"I don't really know." Storm stretched. "First there was nothing, then there was lots of color which I'm totally fine with and then there was this REALLY loud annoying noise."

"Was it Cooper trying to yodel again?" Branch asked half lid.

"Thank goodness no." Storm answered gratefully. "I have no idea what it was. I've never heard a noise like it in my life."

"What're you guys talking about?" The three outside turned to see Poppy yawn.

"Dreams." Thunder simply put.

"Oh I had a great dream!" Poppy perked up at Thunder's answer. "We were all on the Moon and-"

"As much as I'd love to hear what that head of yours cooked up." Branch interrupted. "Thunder is finished cooking breakfast." Pointing at the tragon setting his frying pan of eggs on a rock.

"I guessed you like your eggs sunny side up." Thunder looked at the troll queen readying a plate.

"You guessed correctly." Poppy smiled sitting next to him accepting the plate of breakfast. Branch and Storm sat down to join them.

"Personally I like my eggs the way I like my prey." Thunder shared giving Storm her breakfast.

"Scrambled." The tragons said in unison.

"it's times like this I'm glad tragons are intelligent." Branch said uneased. "And whatever you are." He gestured to Thunder. That got an eye narrow from the tragon in question. Noticing Branch's glass of freshly squeezed orange juice an idea came to him. Thunder sneakingly slid his tail around Branch over to the cup. Whipping his tail he tossed the cup into the air falling on Branch's head dousing him in juice. The girls were watching wide eyed in surprise at Thunder's move. The three of them could actually feel Branch's anger and annoyance as he wiped the juice off his face giving Thunder another scowl.

"Orange you glad tragons are intelligent?" Thunder joked with a smug smile taking a sip of his own orange juice.

"Why you little-" Branch bolted up to get him but Poppy intervened using her hair to hold him back, sitting him back down, but at least letting his hands free so he could continue eating.

"Branch cut it out." Poppy sighed. "Let's just eat breakfast." Branch having no other choice did as she said with an annoyed grumble. Storm at her friends and brother's banter. But then her mind went back to the dream she had. She's had it twice in a row and that noise is still echoing through her head. For what reason she's been having it Storm had next to no idea, nothing in it was familiar. But Storm decided to try and ignore it, she especially didn't want the others to worry about it. So she and the others continued having her brother's well-cooked breakfast.

**Time Skip.**

After finishing breakfast the four freshened up at the lake and took a little time to digest before packing up camp and getting back to their adventure. They seemed to be leaving the woods and were getting into some rocky terrain. After what Thunder pulled on Branch, Poppy and Storm struggled to make sure nothing escalated between the two of them. The girls tried to make sure they were walking in between them to make sure they behaved. But Branch growled under his breath still pretty upset about what happened.

"Branch calm down!" Poppy whispered to him. "If we're gonna be on this trip together the least you could do is try to get along with Thunder."

"But he's being very difficult!" Branch murmured trying to suppress his anger shooting another glare at the tragon.

"Gee I have no idea what that's like." Poppy said sarcastically. She looked at Storm walking next to her. "Is this always how these behave toward each other?"

"Pretty much." Storm shrugged. "Honestly the juice isn't nearly as bad as when those two had a trap-off."

"What's a trap-off?" Poppy contemplated weather or not she wanted to ask.

"It's where the two of them set up routes of traps for each other to go through and make it to the finish under a certain amount of time." Storm explained. "Branch is still bitter Thunder beat him last time with a pitfall trap. Since Thunder has wings he really should've marked pit traps as unfair prior to the game.

"I shouldn't have had too it was obvious!" Branch heard their conversation and chimed in.

"Or you could've made wings against the rules." Thunder got in on the conversation.

"Surviving should mean being able to use your natural strengths!" Branch argued.

"So it's your natural strength to fall down holes?" Thunder joked crossing his arms. "That makes sense considering you live in one." That last remark got a look from Storm and steamed Branch. Poppy kept her eyes on Branch to make sure he stayed put. "And besides who are you to tell me how to be survivor? I've been through a lot of dangerous situations and I'm just fine."

"Constantly putting your neck on a chopping block doesn't seem like the ideal way to survive." Branch commented pushing Poppy aside and crossing his arms back at Thunder.

"And due tell what is the ideal way to survive?" Thunder asked mockingly. Poppy was about to break it up but Storm stopped her. "It's better to let them get it out now."

"Having the proper foundation and supplies, preparing for any disaster or casualty and making sure you live to see the next day." Branch described.

"That's not living!" Thunder blurted out. "It's just not dying!"

"He's got a point." Storm leaned in. Branch gave her a 'really?' look at her comment. "What? If we're gonna live, we might as well 'live'." Thunder nodded with his sister agreeing with him.

"Exactly!" Thunder continued. "If you reflected on your life as a troll the moment before you die, would it be satisfying realizing you stayed in the ground without having sung a single song in over 2 decades?"

"Hey I've been coming out of the bunker a LOT more often embracing my inner troll and I've started singing again." Branch pointed out.

"Really?" Thunder was pleasantly surprised. "Wow a lot of things change while I gone this time around." This gave Branch an idea.

"Well, since you've never heard me sing before-" Branch started walking right up to Thunder. "How'd you like a sing-off?" Thunder was very interested by this and he wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

"Oh you're on!" Thunder cracked his knuckles. The two walked a small distance from each other for their battle. While the girl just watched.

"Well this is a first." Storm was actually interested on how this would turn out. Branch still didn't sing last time Thunder visited. So they've never settled their differences through song. A bunch of surrounding critters came out of hiding for the song, they'll probably need backup singers.

**Bold for action and to tell whose singing.**

**Branch spun around to sing at Thunder.**

**Branch:**

Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million

**He then step forward dancing offensively towards him.**

**Branch (Critters):**  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

**While Poppy and Storm didn't support the argument. It was hard not to dance of any sorts to their music. Especially with how impressively the two are making their points through song. Thunder then danced forward taking his turn.**

**Thunder:**  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self-destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon' be here

**The critters watching came down to dance with Thunder.**

**Thunder (Critters):**  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

**Branch took a glance toward the girls and took a deep breath calming down, turning back to Thunder.**

**Branch (Critters):**  
Wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon' compromise my Trollanity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon' diss you any more than that  
'Cause my grandma taught me better than that

**At this point Branch and Thunder were too busy having fun with the song to use it to argue. They started dancing together for fun. This put a smile on the girls' faces.**

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

**Branch (Thunder):**  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)

**Branch:**  
After all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

**The two were having so much fun at this point once Branch finished that line he motioned Poppy and Storm to join in. The Four danced and sang the end of the song together, each taking a star turn at each verse.**

**Branch, Thunder, Poppy, Storm (Critters):**  
_[4x]_  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

The song ended with Branch and Thunder panting from both the dancing and singing. But in the end they both had a smile on their face. "Huh, not bad." Thunder complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Branch returned. After all that the boys took their own cloths to wipe their sweat and took a drink of water. And all the critters that backed them up went back to their homes.

"I'm gonna savor this moment." Storm leaned and whispered to Poppy. "It's not every day those two complement each other." Poppy nodded completely understanding.

"So if you guys are done, can we get moving again?" Poppy asked the two. They seemed to have sung out whatever conflict was left. But knowing them she wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, we're almost to the labyrinth anyway." Thunder finished a drink of water. Throwing his pack back over his shoulder he went back to leading them there. "Come on!" The team continued on their way through the rocky terrain.

**Clearway Labyrinth.**

Thunder lead the group though the rocks. The farther they walked the foggier the air got, to the point they could barely see anything. So Thunder had Storm grab onto his tail, Poppy to Storm's and Branch held onto Poppy.

"Ugh it's too foggy I can barely a thing." Branch tried to wave the fog away. "How are we supposed to find this labyrinth anyway?"

"Oh it won't be long." Thunder answered. "This fog means we're getting close." They continued forward through the misty veil for a few minutes till Thunder had them stop. "We're here." With that the four let go of each other but stayed close. Branch squinted his eyes and step forward to try and look around.

"And this is Clearway ho-WOAH!" Branch nearly fell off what they seemed to be standing on a rocky plateau. Luckily Thunder caught his vest before he could making him lean horizontally over the cliff, pulling him back to safety. Poppy hurried to him with worry.

"Branch are you ok?" Poppy worried.

"Yeah just surprised." Branch panted from the shock. Then he looked over and gave Thunder a look. "You knew that was there didn't you?"

"I'll never tell." Thunder smirked.

"So where is this Labyrinth?" Storm asked looking over the cliff. Thunder whistled gain their attention where he seemed to have been standing on a stone carved circular floor. Epicenter of the circle was a gemstone button, which Thunder proceeded to stomp on. All of a sudden the fog surrounding them parted and while the sky above them was still dim and cloudy, the plateau overlooked what seemed to be a light blue rock coated valley. Thunder walked forward to the edge of the cliff.

"This is Clearway Labyrinth!" Thunder echoed his voice across the labyrinth below. The others stood by him to take in the view.

"It doesn't seem like a labyrinth." Poppy observed. "It just looks like a rocky valley.

"That's because the walls are nearly, if not completely invisible." Thunder explained. "Last time I was here it took me forever to find my way out. I was lucky enough to find the exit at all."

"Well that explains the name!" Poppy said happy she finally understood.

"Why not just fly over the labyrinth?" Branch perplexed. "You have wings, you know that right?"

"I tried that!" Thunder answered. "It never works! But if you don't believe me-" Thunder stepped aside gesturing the way forward. "-try it yourself." Branch was skeptical at first but was curious how flying across wouldn't work. So Branch shaped his hair into a hairglider and flew into the clouds and mist above the labyrinth. Thunder and the girls just stood at the cliff waiting for any sort of response from Branch. After a minute or two they saw Branch's silhouette in the fog as it appeared he was making his way back. But once he got out they saw he had a surprised look on his face upon his return landing back on the plateau, looking around confused.

"B-but how in the?" Branch struggled to find his words. That got concerned looks form the girls but Thunder wasn't surprised at all.

"What?" Storm asked. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing!" Branch answered. "I know I flew straight through the mist. Next thing I know, I'm right back here."

"Told ya it wouldn't work." Thunder teased.

"You could've told me that'd happen."

"Even if I didn't you still probably wouldn't have believed me." Thunder pointed out which honestly Branch wouldn't have without seeing himself.

"So you have any clue on how to get across?" Poppy asked Thunder who gave an uncertain look.

"Sort of." He answered walking up to a wall with some kind of ancient writing inscribed on it. "It has this riddle but I couldn't make heads or tail what it meant. Like I said, I was lucky to make it out the first time." The others joined him but they couldn't read the language.

"Uh what does it say?" Storm asked her brother who began reading it.

_Your path is clear with one way through._

_With every 100 will take its due._

_Wills of steel the Labyrinth will test._

_Slow down and stop then forever you'll rest._

_To move forward don't look ahead._

_Then to the exit you will be lead._

"Well that middle part sounds foreboding." Storm commented with worry.

"It means once we start we can't stop and rest." Thunder explained. "Not even for a second. That's the dangerous part of this place. It is one of the ultimate tests of willpower. If just one of us stops, the labyrinth will take us all." This got scared looks from everybody.

"Now I'm really wishing we didn't come on this adventure." Branch said in a scared tone. He turned to Poppy and Storm. "We've had a good trip so far but this place is beyond any of us, let's turn back."

"After making it this far?" Storm questioned. "We all agreed to go on this together. Might as well see it through to the end."

"But how do we know it won't end here?" Branch said in a bit of a panic.

"She's right Branch." Poppy agreed with Storm. "We won't know unless we try.

"But-" Branch was about to protest but was interrupted when the gemstone button began to flash. Which gave Thunder a worried look altering the others. "What is it? Why is it flashing?"

"Uh oh I forgot about this part!" Thunder looked back where they came. The fog was coming back full forward to fill the space the button cleared. "Brace yourselves!" When the mist came back they weren't met with a wet wind, the mist somehow pushed the four of them off the cliff to the labyrinth below. More unfortunately when the mist pushed them, it pushed them apart. Separating each one of them down to different parts of the labyrinth.

There was no turning back now.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Songs: Survivor by Destiny's Child.**

**Well that was awesome! I've been looking forward to finally getting to Clearway Labyrinth. The mystery and mind boggling nature I gave the place I feel like is really paying off. I also think I did well at the riddle clueing the danger and how to get through it. I hope I portrayed Branch and Thunder's competitive but friendly rivalry well in this. While they do annoy each other constantly, they both know the other is good natured. One thing they can easily set aside their differences for is their love for Storm. As her brother and oldest friend it'd be a shame to always be bickering, even though she's used to it by now. I wanted to continue the chapter into the labyrinth but that'd make it a bit too long so I'll save them going though it till next time.**

**So next chapter the team will have to brave though the mysterious Clearway Labyrinth. Can they solve the riddle and find their way through? Or will it ware them out and take them forever? Only one way to find out.**

**Can you figured out what the riddle means?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Purple-Eyes Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Braving the Labyrinth.

**YAY next chapter and time for Clearway Labyrinth! I see that this fanfic is definitely getting more attention than my previous one. I'm kinda bummed I haven't gotten a review yet. But hey once they get passed the hieroglyphs, that's when the story is really gonna get good! Now it's time the foursome to brace the mysterious maze from which they are trapped. Its ways are not for the faint of heart. Only the strongest of wills and the sharpest of minds can find their way through. They all have strong wills but if one of them falls, who will be the first to go? You could say the labyrinth sees this as a game. Its them vs its maze and its rules are if one loses, they all do. And you'll see what Clearway does with its losers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clearway Labyrinth.**

Branch slowly began to regain conciseness, lying flat on his back on a cold rocky ground. The last thing he remembered was trying to talk Poppy and Storm out of going any further on this adventure. Then that weird magic fog was somehow able to push them into the maze. Remembering that last part Branch realized where he was. A dangerous, only one way out death trap!

"GUYS!" Branch bolted up. He looked around getting back onto his feet. Luckily he heard the others groans as they were recovering from the fall. With the see through walls he looked over to see where they were. Unfortunately they were pretty spaced out from each other. "You guys okay? Anybody hurt?"

"I'm okay!" Poppy sounded off, sitting up, rubbing her head from the fall. When she looked around, she noticed they were each in some blue glowing square carved into the ground.

"I'm good!" Thunder sounded off, snapping his back.

"I've been better!" Storm groaned. She seemed to have gotten the worst landing. In her square she was upside down, her back up against a clear wall. Flopping over onto her belly to get up.

"Poppy!" Branch called out worried. "Stay there! I'll be right over!" Branch felt around for the walls and was about to exit his square. Until Thunder stopped him.

"Branch stop!" Thunder yelled. Thunder called out just in time too. Branch's leg was almost outside the square. "One thing I know for sure about this place, we have to start it together." Hearing Thunder's words Poppy looked again at the glowing squares they were standing in. That's when she understood, those spaces were starting points.

"He's right Branch!" Poppy stood up. "If we don't leave these spaces all at once, we lose." Seeing what they were talking about. Branch got to thinking of a way out.

"In that case I say before we start we should figure out this riddle." Branch suggested. "If we can figure it out maybe it'll get us out of here."

"Makes sense, sounds good to me." Storm popped her neck.

"Uh that's not happening." Thunder said.

"Why's that?" Branch questioned.

"I was going to do that first time." Thunder explained. "But after a certain amount of time, if we don't start soon the labyrinth will fail us."

"How do you know that if you're still alive?" Branch asked. His questioned was more or less answered, when the blue glowing squares they stood in all turned red.

"Call it a hunch!" Thunder panicked. "We gotta move! We'll have to figure this riddle out on the way!" Thunder felt around preparing to start the labyrinth.

"Trial by fire!" Storm readied herself.

"This place really doesn't pull it's punches." Poppy commented it's strict elaborate rules, all ready to start.

"First 5 minutes and I already can't stand this place!" Branch complained. "Alright everyone step forward in 3, 2, 1 GO!" With that, the four of them all at once stepped out of the starting points. The squares stopped glowing altogether and disappeared.

"Ok from here on we can't stop." Thunder ordered. "We'll have to walk and think at the same time." Then he bumped into a clear wall. "OW!" Thunder rubbed his nose but continuing anyway. "And make sure you really feel your way around."

"Despite the life threatening part of losing, this might actually be fun!" Poppy cheered. Like always she tries to look at the bright side of things.

"Give it about an hour." Thunder warned. "That's when it starts getting frustrating."

**1 hour later.**

"Yeah this isn't fun anymore." Poppy sighed. After an hour of invisible twists and turns. The four were indeed getting frustrated and tired.

"How big is this Labyrinth?!" Branch shouted to the cloudy sky. Along they're paths Poppy noticed oddly shaped crystals along the way. Many of them looked kinda like critters and creatures. Some were whole, some were worn down, in pieces or in halves. The others thought best to ignore them and move forward. But Poppy wondered what the nature of those crystals being there was. "I've been leaving a trail of bread crumbs to mark my path but it's becoming tedious."

"Any of you guys figure the riddle at all?" Storm slumped forward tired. "Cause so far I've got nothing."

"Well the 'Your path is clear with one way through' part is obvious." Branch said pointing through the clear walls to the out of reach exit. "But what does 'With every 100 will take its due' mean? A 100 what?" Another question of his was answered after asking it. After they took their next step, another glowing blue square form underneath each of them and a small tremor occurred. The four stopped but luckily nothing happened, whatever occurred was an exception allow them to stop. Poppy, Branch and Storm looked around confused. "What just happened?"

"Is this place giving us a break?" Storm hoped.

"This isn't working, I'm following my bread trail back and finding another way through." Branch was about to follow it. Until he was met with another invisible wall. "OW!" He held his nose. "What? But I came from this way!"

"Oh another thing I forgot to mention." Thunder began, him leaning up against a wall to take a breather. "Every now and then walls shift and change to a completely different format."

"I feel like this is information you should've shared with us PRIOR to the maze!" Branch shouted.

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda, didn't." Thunder said. "If I told you before you would've whined and complained. Plus I really don't like this place, I try to forget it." Poppy got to thinking. The Labyrinth changed after they took that last step together. She never put a lot of thought to it, but then it clicked.

"I got it!" Poppy shouted happily, gaining the others' attention. "I figured out the first part of the riddle."

"Great!" Storm cheered gaining some hope. "Does it give us a hint how to get out of here?"

"Um no." Poppy dropped her smile. Her answer made the other groan frustrated. "But I get it 'With every 100 will take its due'. With every 100 steps the Labyrinth changes its shape!"

"Well that explains a lot!" Thunder was happy to hear. "Kuddos Poppy! You just resolved a lot of confusion my first time through here."

"Thank you Thunder!" Poppy smiled.

"But the first time I came through the walk seemed longer the second round." Thunder remembered. "Maybe after the first hundred it goes to 200." Thunder guessed.

"By now that makes sense." Branch wasn't surprised. "Just another way this place makes it the longer you're here the harder it is." After Branch finished the blue squares turned red once more.

"Breaks over!" Storm panicked, as her and the others felt for the path. The four of them like it or not were all ready to continue. "3, 2, 1 Go!" The four then started their next round of walking. "Okay we really need to figure this out!"

**Time skip.**

It had been about another hour or two and the four only got more tired. Storm having not been in the mood to think anymore, started counting their steps to indicate the next Labyrinth change and to try and hold on to whatever sanity she had left. Poppy was also really starting to lose it. Not mentally but physically.

"I'm starving, can't I eat and walk at the same time?" Poppy asked either Branch or Thunder to answer. She really wanted to grab some food from her backpack, which was heavy making walking harder.

"Bad idea." Thunder answered. "If you walk and eat you'll get a cramp, stop and we all lose. It's like the riddle says 'Wills of steel the Labyrinth will test.' You can eat when we get out."

"If we get out!" Branch yelled.

"Could you be any more pessimistic?" Thunder asked the stickler.

"Yes." Poppy and Storm answered in unison. Poppy really started to slow down at this point.

"Poppy are you ok?" Branch worried, noticing her trudging.

"Not really." She answered. "How close is our next break?"

"Not close enough in my opinion." Storm answered, having counted. Storm also noticed and got concerned for Poppy. "You can do this Poppy! You're one of the strongest people I know."

But even the strongest of people can be weathered down over time. Poppy tired, wasn't feeling for the walls anymore walked into one. Even worse after she did, she slumped down on the ground exhausted. Giving the others grave looks.

"Poppy!" Branch called to her.

"Don't stop!" Thunder panicked.

"Poppy you need to keep going!" Storm tried to encourage her. All of a sudden the blue rocky terrain of the labyrinth all turned red, sensing that one of its players has stopped. "If you don't get moving we'll lose and we'll never get out of here!" Then she felt a weird sensation. "Hey, why can't I feel my foot?" When Storm glanced to see why. She was terrified to find the answer. Her foot was slowing being encased in crystal and creeping up the rest of her leg.

"Either I'm hallucinating or this place is literally growing on me!" Branch panicked, the same thing was happening to each of them. He tried to yank his foot free but the crystal continued to grow. Thunder tried clawing at it but found it was too strong to break. Branch looked over to see crystal creeping up on Poppy where she sat. It occurred to him what the last line in the second part of the riddle meant. "Slow down and stop then forever indeed we'll rest, in crystal!" Out of desperation Branch even tried chewing his leg off. Until the crystal had covered their whole leg, while for Poppy was up to her waist sitting down.

"This is a terrifying side to this place I didn't need to see!" Thunder still tried striking the crystal. "How are we supposed to keep moving if we're being frozen in place?"

"Maybe if we want to keep going, the one who stopped has to get going again?" Storm guessed looking back at Poppy. The crystal was growing slower on her then the rest of them and didn't seem as strong in density. "Poppy you need to keep going! Otherwise we'll be a bunch of shiny rocks!" Poppy still just sat there breathing heavily.

"Yeah I like rocks, but that doesn't mean I want to be one." Thunder breathed his fire on the crystal. By this point he was desperate enough to try fire breathing on himself. But the crystal while protected him from his own fire still wasn't yielding.

"C'mon Poppy you can't give up now!" Branch encouraged, while the crystal was up to his waist and going down his other leg. "When you put your mind to something it happens. If anyone can get back up again it's you!" That last line was able to get Poppy attention but she still felt too tired.

"He's right Poppy." Storm agreed. "You still have a dad, friends, and a village to go back too. Plus you're sure to have an awesome future. Think of what you might have ahead of you!"

Storm's last words made Poppy remember the last part of the riddle. To move forward, don't look ahead. Then to the exit you will be lead. Don't look ahead? There definitely wasn't anything to gain looking ahead since the walls were so see through. You always see the exit but that doesn't mean you can easily get to it. Looking up didn't help, all Poppy could see was the cloudy sky the overlook the labyrinth. When she looked down she noticed something. Around certain parts of the ground she could make out something faintly glowing. That was it! Along the ground was faintly lighted lines along the correct path to guide them out.

"Guys I figured it out!" Poppy gasped. Finally knowing how to get out and with the motivation her friends gave her, Poppy got her second wind. She planted her hands on the ground pushing herself up as the crystals that grew on her cracked and fell off her. With Poppy getting back up to move, the crystal holding the others lost its strength allowing them to break free.

"You did?" Storm burst her legs free.

"Yes! If you look at the ground there's a lighted path that'll show us the way out!" Poppy answered following along her lighted path.

"Really?!" Thunder brightened, looking and saw his correct path. "Yes! Let's get the heck out of here" Thunder bolted through the labyrinth.

"Finally something we can agree on!" Branch made his way down his.

Even though Poppy figured out how to get through the maze. It still took about another hour to get through. While Storm and Poppy were pacing themselves, Thunder and Branch being tired of that place were in a rush. In their rush they bumped into more than one wall along the way. But finally the four were graced with the reliving sight of the labyrinth's exit.

**Outside Clearway Labyrinth.**

Finally being lead to the labyrinth's canyon exit. The foursome found their way outside the rocky crystal landscape. Finding a beautiful low tree populated lush green meadow. Having exited the labyrinths cloudy skies, the sun's position would suggest it was late afternoon. The moment they reached the meadow grass, all four of them plopped onto the soft grass out of exhaustion and relief. "Finally!" Branch sighed.

"That place was amazing-" Poppy started. "-ly horrible. But the non-critter turned crystals were pretty!"

"On the up side we only had to go through it once." Thunder said muffled with his face in the ground. "When I made my way back the first, it was as it the place wasn't even there!"

"One mystery that place has I have absolutely no complaints about!" Storm flopped onto her back. She raised her head seeing how tired everyone was. Obviously none of them were in any condition to continue at the moment. It'd probably be a good idea to set up camp so they can regain the strength Clearway took from them. Forcing her tired self up so she can get a lay of the land. Luckily Storm spotted a pond nearby. "Alright come on guys!" Storm clapped for them to get up. "There's a pond nearby. We can rest once we set up camp." Branch and Thunder both whined but got up regardless. Poppy on the other hand was still too exhausted to move. "Poppy being the exception." Storm proceeded to pick Poppy up and carried her over to the pond while the boys followed.

"Oh that's ok Storm I can help." Poppy insisted.

"No." Storm denied. "You solved the riddle, got us out of Clearway and is the most tired out of the four of us. You're resting!"

"Agreed." Branch seconded, laying a sleeping bag for Poppy to rest. "I know you're not one to let others do all the work. But that place was a nightmare and you took the worst of it." He said to Poppy as Storm put her down on the sleeping bag.

"Here you can scrap about our venture through Clearway." Storm handed Poppy her scrapbook supplies from her bag. "It'll be productive, fun and make you stay put." Storm whisper that last part.

"Good idea Storm!" Poppy sat there, arranging her supplies.

"Right, cause I totally want a scrapbook to remind me I almost turned into a sculpture." Thunder said sarcastically, setting up a fire pit.

"Think of it more of others can read about that place so they know what they're in for." Storm clarified, pulling food out of their packs.

"Good to know our near petrified deaths will help others avoid it." Branch rolled out his sleeping bag for later.

While Poppy started scrapbooking their Clearway experience, Branch and the tragons continued setting camp up. The meadow seemed nice and peaceful enough they didn't need to set the tent up. Once everything was ready the boys decided to relax with a fishing contest and Storm decided to help Poppy with her scrapbooking, lying curled up behind her looking over her shoulder helping.

"Nah the crystals were brighter than baby blue, I'd use cyan." Storm suggested. Poppy nodded taking her advice cutting the paper, gluing them to others making scrap crystal. The whole thing still needed something.

"Aw cupcakes! I'm running low on glitter." Poppy saw her cup was less than half. "Storm your wings are covered in glitter, could you help?"

"I guess but my glitter is all purple." Storm pointed out. "That place was mostly blue. So do you want it to be pretty or accurate?"

"Yes!" Poppy answered, meaning she'd like both. "But I see your point." She stop to try and think of something.

"Thunder's wing glitter while a little purple is much closer to blue then mine if it helps." Storm offered. "I'd say it's indigo. At the very least it'll be more accurate than mine."

"Sure that'll work." Poppy accepted.

"Hey Thunder!" Storm called to her brother who was standing in the pond fishing. "Could you please come here? We need to borrow your glitter!"

"In a moment!" Thunder called back, his eyes focused on the water beneath him. "I'm busy taking Branch to school." A second after he said that, Thunder jerked his head into the water pulling a fish out in his teeth. Thunder then tossed it on his large pile of fish.

"I already have a fishing license." Branch said annoyed. Branch's pile only had two fish while Thunder's consisted of ten. Thunder's method of fishing was definitely more effective than Branch's fishing rod. "Maybe you should be disqualified for not having one?"

"Like critters do in the wild." Thunder gave Branch a look. As a tragon Thunder is a critter meaning not all troll rules apply to him and Storm. Although unlike Thunder, Storm lives in Troll Village and follows through with their rules anyway. To honorably be part of their community. And as far as the village was concerned she was just another troll. A troll with wings, fangs, claws, horns, a tail and fire breathe. Which is basically what a tragon was anyway.

"Come on guys!" Poppy called to them. "You've fished long enough and I think it's safe to say Thunder won Branch." She gestured to the tragon in questions pile.

"Fine." Branch sighed in defeat, gathering his only two fish. Thunder waded his way out of the pond, gathering his fish. The two piled their fish together by the fire pit. While Branch got to starting a fire to cook them, Thunder went over to help the girls.

"What do you guys need?"

"Those indigo colored reflective particles biologically attached to your wings." Storm described, pointing at his wings.

"Sure thing!" Thunder said gladly. He was about to flap his wing to get the glitter off, till Storm stopped him.

"No!" Storm yelled in alarm. "Glitter flaps should only be used offensively."

"Oh right, sorry." Thunder sheepishly apologized. Instead he used his claws to gently scratch his glitter off into Poppy's cup.

"Thank you Thunder!" Poppy thanked him, picking up the cup sprinkling the glitter on her scrapbook.

"No prob!" Thunder blushed. "To be honest it's nice to use my glitter in a non-offensive way."

That gave Poppy a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Well I myself am not very scrappy." Thunder shrugged. "The only times I really use my wing glitter is as means of distracting enemies. I don't really use them for nonfighting craft."

Storm rolled her eyes. "Seems like a nice change."

That part of the conversation gave Branch an idea. "Speaking of fighting craft." He gained the others' attention. "Another thing you've missed since last time Thunder. Poppy and Storm have taught me a thing or two about Hair-Jitsu."

"Yeah your DJ friend mentioned that." Thunder recalled. "What, you aren't challenging me to a Hair-Jitsu dual are you?"

"And what if I am?" Branch crossed his arms.

"Trap-offs, sing-offs and fishing contests are one thing. But when it comes to the physical and follicle strength of Hair-Jitsu, nothing beats a tragon. Plus I know Storm's rookie moves, which I'm certain she taught you first."

"Hey, I've given Storm a run for her money!" Branch protested.

"I wouldn't say run." Storm added. "More like a light jog." Branch shot her a glare and signaled her to zip it.

"Nonetheless it'll take a few minutes for the fish to cook." Branch gestured to the freshly caught fish roasting over the fire. "I say I can take you." Branch gave Thunder's chest a poke.

Thunder chuckled at Branch's challenge. "Oh, bring it!"

"I guess competition is just how they work things out?" Poppy guessed, watching the two males walk over to a clearing.

"Pretty much." Storm nodded. "It's not all that different how you and Branch work out arguments." She pointed out, giving Poppy a smirk.

"Touché."

Branch and Thunder began to circle the clearing. "You're not gonna go out and use your fire to burn whatever hair moves I use are you?" Branch asked his opponent.

"No way!" Thunder strictly answered. "Using wings in a trap-off is different. Hair-jitsu battles must be fair and honorable. You can't fly or breathe fire, so I won't do either against you. But I can't just use none of my tragon skills so tails are fair enough." Branch shrugged seemingly okay with that at least.

"That's so nice and sporting of Thunder!" Poppy commented.

"Honor and Hair-Jitsu is like snow and winter." Storm summarized. "What's the point of having them if they're not together?"

Thunder stopped circling and finally charged at Branch, lunging to pin him with a hair-jitsu tackle. Branch thinking fast ran back at him to slide underneath Thunder's tackle. As Thunder missed Branch took the opportunity to grab him with his hair. Branch swung to slam him into the ground, but Thunder caught himself before he could. Thunder used his tail to grab Branch's hair, flipping himself back onto his feet pulling Branch over. Thunder then swung Branch's hair around him, tying him up in it and used him as a troll yo-yo. That move got Poppy and Storm to laugh.

"So is this all you got or do you want some more?" Thunder snickered as he was yo-yoing Branch. To who which Branch growled at.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Branch unraveled himself. Getting back on his feet. Branch tried to push Thunder back with a 'stamp the bow'. Thunder braced himself and stood his ground taking the hit. After being push back. Thunder used the long distance to roll himself up into a giant hair ball jetting straight for Branch. Branch used 'harvest the mushroom' to dodge. But Thunder's hair spin turned around after Branch again. Branch made sure to try dodging every time Thunder came back around. After a lot of hair spinning Thunder started to slow down. So Branch used his hair to stop Thunder in his tracks. Thunder unrolled himself, stumbling dizzily. With Thunder vulnerable, Branch hair-jitsu tackled him. Branch sat on Thunder's neck and used his hair to hold Thunder's hands together, pinning him down. "You ready to give up Thunder?"

Thunder shook his head to shake off the dizziness. "No way! I'm just getting started!" Thunder rolled over onto his back and onto Branch, using his body to pin him back. With the weight of Thunder on him Branch was having a hard time breathing. So to counteract Thunder, Branch wrapped his hair around Thunder's neck. "You let go!" Thunder gagged.

"No, you get off!" Branch choked.

"I can't breathe!" Thunder began to turn blue.

"Neither can I!" Branch turned… bluer.

"I'm not yielding!"

"Well I'm not yielding!"

Seeing that neither one of them was giving up, Storm got up to intervene. "Okay unless you two want to suffocate each other. I suggest you consider this one a draw." Neither of them liked the idea. But considering no air was entering their lungs. It seemed like the better option. Branch let go of Thunder and Thunder got off of Branch. The two gasped getting back on their feet allowing air to refill their lungs.

"This isn't over!" Branch signaled he'll be watching Thunder.

"Likewise." Thunder made his way to the pond, splashing some water on his face. After Storm broke them up, she laid back down by Poppy.

"Boys." Poppy and Storm complained in unison, watching the two storm off from each other. To blow off some steam.

**Time skip.**

After a few hours the sun was beginning to set, marking the evening. Branch and Thunder were finally able to chill. Allowing the four of them to all settle by the campfire. Branch having been distracted by their battle, left the fish cooking a little too long. But overdone a bit or not they were still good fish. Since the boys caught twelve altogether, Branch divided them evenly among the four of them. Three fish each way. The tragons gladly took the more overcooked ones. Having not being as bothered as the trolls would've been. Storm and Thunder ate their fish straight up gnawing on them. While Poppy and Branch ate theirs on sticks.

"I gotta say Branch that was a great use of 'harvest the mushroom' during your guys' dual." Storm commented, swallowing a bite of her fish.

"Thanks Storm." Branch blushed.

"So you guys taught him?" Thunder asked the girls. "I didn't think Branch had the patience for hair-jitsu."

"I know right?" Poppy agreed.

"That's what I thought too." Storm also agreed. Of course their agreed assumption on Branch's impatience made him frown. "He was pretty eager to learn though."

"A little too eager at times." Poppy added. "But regardless he turned out pretty well." That however put a smile on Branch's face. "With enough practice he might make a great hair-jitsu master someday." And he dropped it.

"Wait I'm not a master?" Branch asked. "But I got a black hairband."

"Oh, no the black hairband just obligates you to learn hairball-duken." Storm explained. "I don't think there's any official way to determine if ones a master or not. I guess just practice enough till you can do it with ease?" Storm glanced at her brother. "I'm sure mom and dad had some way of knowing. Too bad we never got to complete our training."

"I don't even know if I'm actually a master." Poppy admitted. "I mean I've been doing it for years and it's come pretty easy to me. But like Storm said we've had no official way of knowing."

"Well then hopefully this hair-jitsu journey will be enlightening." Branch sighed at this relavation, continuing to eat his dinner.

"Not regretting coming along now huh?" Thunder nudged Branch's shoulder. Branch swatted Thunder to go away.

"Can we please eat the rest of our dinner in silence now?" Branch asked annoyed but politely. The three agreed continuing with their meals.

**One hour later.**

After an hour the four of them had finished their fish dinner, washed up at the pond and decided to watch the sunset together. The view the meadow allowed showed a beautiful end to the day. The sun was occupied by a light number of clouds. The sun's angle on the horizon shining on the clouds painted an amazing picture. After a few minutes Branch yawned stretching his arms.

"Well I don't know about you guys." He started, getting up. "But I'm still beat from that maze and sore from being squashed by a tragon." He finished squinting at Thunder. "I'm gonna turn in. If you guys could be quiet, I'd really appreciate it." He walked to his sleeping bag getting under its covers.

"Yeah I'm out too." Storm readjusted her spot by Poppy. "Watching you two strangle each other is pretty tiring."

"Me too." Poppy got comfortable in her sleeping bag, laying up on Storm like a pillow. Which the tragon gladly welcomed. If there's one thing tragons are good at, it's cuddling. Poppy even took Storm's arm to cuddle.

"Looks like we all have the same idea." Thunder yawn and curled up by the fire.

Branch raised his head. "Shouldn't someone keep watch?"

"Don't worry this meadow is pretty and peaceful." Thunder answered. "I've been here before remember. The hieroglyphs are really nearby. When we get up in the morning, it won't take us long to get to them."

"If you say so." Branch mumbled, laying his head back down.

"Goodnight guys." Storm said.

"Night." Branch and Thunder replied. Poppy had already fallen asleep. She was still the most tired and cuddling Storm didn't make staying awake any easier.

**Nighttime.**

This time around for Storm. Her dream started out the same as usual but this time continued differently. Once again a guitar appeared before her. While it was still dark and edgy looking, this one was different then the same one that appeared the last two times. Storm knew better than to reach for it after her last dreams. For a few moments she just quietly studied it. Not the same one or not, it had the same nature as the previous. It still wasn't like any guitar back home in Troll Village.

Storm was scared by a shadow suddenly appearing next to her. She silently and feardully stepped away from it getting a better look. The shadow that stood there was in the shape of another tragon. But judging by the shape of its horns, wings and ears. It wasn't Thunder, her parents or her. All she could see was its left side but whoever this tragon was, she didn't know. The shadow slowly walked towards the guitar and grabbed it. After it did, a red aura creeped from the guitar onto it. The shadow then opened to reveal red glowing eyes. Storm was getting more startled at was she was witnessing. When she started to back away, the shadow turned its head to face her. Being face to face revealed the shadow had dual scars over its right eye. The shadow stepped forward, narrowing its eyes, growling at her. Storm would've backed away further but she bumped into a wall. Cornered, the shadow lifted its hand and took a single powerful shred at the guitar it held. The noise and what felt a powerful push from the guitar shocked Storm awake.

Storm looked around regaining herself. Branch and Thunder was still asleep but she didn't feel Poppy lay against her. She looked to see Poppy sitting by the pond.

"Poppy, are you okay?" Storm walked over and sat next to the young queen.

Poppy was startled by Storm at first. "Oh hi Storm! I guess." She answered, returning her gaze to the pond. "I just had a bit of a nightmare." An idea came to her, looking back at Storm. "Storm you have a head and a tail. Do you think you could make heads or tails what it might've meant?"

"That's a metaphor but I'll take a crack at it."

"Well there was this weird guitar, then this-"

"Scary red-eyed, scarred shadow appeared, took the guitar and threateningly strummed it right at you?" Storm guessed, finishing Poppy's sentence. Poppy had a surprised look so she was probably correct.

"Y-yes! How'd you know? Tragons can't sense what others are thinking can they?

"We're not psychic. Anyway, I had the same dream!"

"It can't be a coincidence we both had it could it?"

"No clue. I feel as if the further we go on this adventure, the more intense these dreams are getting."

"So you've already been having dreams like it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought they'd go away. Something tells me they have something to do with this trip. I'm willing to bet whatever we find on it might clarify what we saw."

"If you really think so." Poppy stood up. "But if that's the case, we should get back to sleep. If we want to find answers, we'll need to be well rested for it." She walked back to her sleeping bag.

"Whatever you say your highness." Storm teased, she got up to join Poppy but she could've sworn she saw something glow over the pond. But when she looked again there was nothing there. Storm decided to dismiss whatever it was, walking over to continue sleeping, cuddling Poppy. After the two fell back asleep, a small mysterious wisp of pink fire appeared over the pond. The wisp unnoticeably danced above the two before disappearing once again.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**We're really getting into the story now! I hope that dream and that wisp brought a good mystery element to this. If you want to find out the nature of their appearance. You'll have to stick around for it. I also hope Clearway Labyrinth had a good mysterious but threatening feel to it. I'm glad I got a hair-jitsu battle into this. It'd be weird if a fanfic revolving around it wouldn't have one. Don't worry there'll be plenty later. Just wait and see!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Purple-Eyes Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Written in Stone.

**New chapter time! Kinda bummed I'm at my fifth chapter without a single review. But like those who know hair-jitsu, I must be patient. The four finally get to their destination, which will only lead them to another. The ancient hieroglyphs depicting the creation and birthplace of hair-jitsu… and so much more. Hopefully finding deeper lore into this follicle art will be enlightening for the foursome. And perhaps this journey will also strengthen the bonds of each of them. Troll and Tragon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning.**

Branch and Thunder were once again the first to wake up. Thunder went off to find some fruit, so they can change it up from fish. While Branch stuck around gathering everything to pack once they have breakfast. Poppy and Storm were still fast asleep. Lucky this time Storm seemed peaceful as opposed to last morning. Branch figured maybe Poppy's positivity warded off Storm's bad dreams. Since the two slept together last night. As Branch was rolling up his sleeping bag. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something glowing zip over the pond. But when he looked to see if anything was there. There was nothing. When he turned back around to resume packing. All of a sudden he was met with a small floating pink fire right in front of him. Shocked by the wisp, Branch tripped and fell back. Recovering from his fall, he looked up to see the pink wisp. But it disappeared.

"Maybe the fish we caught wasn't fit for eating?" Branch assumed rubbing his stomach, looking around confused.

"Is everything ok here?" Thunder returned, with fruit in his arms. "Or did you fall on your butt for fun?"

"I thought I saw something." Branch got back up.

"What was it?" Thunder asked, piling the fruit by the fire pit.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Branch crossed his arms. "Besides, I don't think whatever I saw was real anyway."

"Try me. I see a lot of weird things. I've been seeing you smile haven't I?" Thunder teased, starting to heat some fruit to make jam. That last remark made Branch growl. "Somewhat at least."

"I saw a weird little pink fire suspended in midair." Branch described. "Make any sense of that?" Thunder thought for a moment on what Branch described. "I still don't think it was actually there. Probably just a trick of the sunrises light on the pond or something."

"Maybe." Thunder was still thinking, and jamming. "I've seen more than just predators or other physical threats on my adventures." Thunder took some bread out to make sandwiches.

"What do you mean physical threats?" Branch sat by the tragon.

"I mean I've also seen a bit of magic and mystery before." Thunder explained.

"Magic?" Branch chuckled. "Right and I'm gonna pull a sawed in half magic trick." He said sarcastically, grabbing an apple to take a bite.

"As the magician or assistant?" Thunder joked. "Cause if your volunteering, I have the claws for it."

"Don't even think about it!" Branch yelled, waking up the girls.

"Could you two be any louder?" Storm snorted.

"Good morning guys." Poppy yawned, stretching her arms out. "Man despite a weird dream at first. That was my most cozy night ever!" She got up to look at Storm, who was bow stretching. "You need to come over to my Pod to spend the night more often Storm."

"Sounds nice." Storm agreed. "It does get hot in the bunker sometimes."

"Who's up for sandwiches and fresh fruit?" Thunder asked, stacking some bread and jam together, then cutting some apple slices. Poppy and Storm beamed at the breakfast.

"We are!" The girls said together, sitting by the boys to eat it.

"Let's just hope this fruit you picked is fresh and won't make us see anything." Branch took a bite of his sandwich.

"Like what?" Poppy asked, drinking some juice Thunder squeezed her. Thunder was about to answer her, to tell her what Branch said he saw. But Branch beat him to it.

"It's nothing." Branch answered, trying to dismiss the wisp topic. "Don't worry about it. Let's just eat breakfast."

**Time skip.**

The four of them had a pretty relaxing breakfast. The rising sun was almost as nice as the setting in the meadow. Poppy and Storm had fun with their fruit doing orange slice smiles. Thunder put some left over fruit on his head, making it seem like he had a fruit hat on. While the girls laughed with Thunder. Branch just rolled his eyes. Thunder challenged him to try doing something fun with fruit. At first Branch denied but the others pressured him into it. Giving in, Branch grabbed a few pieces of fruit and started juggling them.

Unbeknownst to them that same pink wisp was hiding behind a rock nearby, watching them. Storm decided to add on to Branch's juggling. So she flipped onto her hands. He caught on to where she was getting at. Branch took his fruit, jumped to stand on Storm's feet balancing on her and continued to juggle. The two's teamwork to perform this trick didn't just entertain Poppy and Thunder. It seemed the sight of those two working together pleased the wisp as well. Behind the rock it glowed brighter with joy. Storm noticed the glow. Unfortunately that threw her off and made her and Branch fall over. After they did, the wisp disappeared again.

Lucky enough for Branch, Storm broke his fall. Another upside to being furry, you make a great landing cushion. Even after the epic fail Branch and Storm had. The four couldn't help but laugh together. Even more so when the fruit Branch juggled each fell on his head. To which Thunder laughed more at. Branch got back onto his feet rubbing his head. He figured they'd eaten enough and should get to the hieroglyphs.

After they gathered their food and camp together. The four continued on their path to their destination. Much of the meadow looked a bit the same. Every now and then Thunder had trouble remembering where to go. Granted he'd only been there once and there weren't a lot of landmarks.

"Hmm." Thunder stopped by a rock to look around. "Which way was it again?" He mumbled to himself.

"I thought you knew the way?" Branch asked.

"I left a claw mark on this rock the last time I was here." Thunder pointed out, showing them where he scratched. "But from here on, I get a little turned around where the glyphs are." While Thunder and Branch got into a directions dispute. The girls either watched them silently or more often admired the scenery.

"I must say I'm surprised Thunder is getting turned around." Poppy admitted to Storm who stood there with her arms crossed. "He seems like a capable tracker and navigator."

"Oh he is." Storm replied. "Even experts have trouble from time to time."

"True enough." Poppy looked back out at the meadow. "So where do you think we need to go from here?

"Beats me." Storm shrugged her shoulders.

While the girls looked out at the fields. Poppy noticed something glowing pink nearby. When she got a good look at it. She didn't know it, but it was the same pink fire wisp Storm saw last night and Branch saw this morning. "Hey, do you see that?" Poppy asked Storm, pointing in it's direction. Storm came over to Poppy's level and squinted to see it.

"Yeah!" Storm spotted the pink glow. "Hey I think I saw that thing last night."

Poppy and Storm were spooked when the wisp suddenly zipped right over to them and halted a few feet away. But as it just floated there, they slowly let their guards down. It didn't seem to have a threatening presence in the slightest.

Out of curiosity, Poppy walked over to it and cupped her hands below it. "Hi there little guy!" Puppy greeted the little pink wisp. "Where did you come from?" The pink wisp didn't seem to have the means of answering. It just floated there.

Storm walked up next to Poppy to get a better look at the wisp. "What is it? I think is the better question." Analyzing it, it seemed to have glowed brighter when Storm walked up. She brought her hand up to it to see if the pink fire was hot. It was warm but not hot. The pink wisp out of nowhere jumped from Poppy's hands into Storm's. But it didn't float, it let itself touch her fur.

This alarmed Poppy. "Storm are you okay?!" Poppy asked, worried her friend got burned. Tragons may breathe fire but they weren't fireproof.

"Uh yeah." Storm replied mildly surprised, holding the little pink fire. The wisp didn't burn in the slightest. In fact the feeling of it was kind of pleasant and gave her a boost of energy. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't hurt?" Poppy asked, looking more curiously at the wisp Storm held.

"Not one bit." Storm brought the wisp over to Poppy. "Here feel it." Poppy was hesitant at first. "It doesn't hurt I promise. It's actually kinda nice." For all she knew it could just not hurt tragons. But Poppy trusts Storm. So she reached over and gave the wisp a pet.

"Wow you're right!" Poppy said in amazement. Like Storm said it didn't burn and it felt nice. And like Storm when she touched it, it gave Poppy a boost of energy. Poppy and Storm were completely lost on the wisp's nature. Yet something seemed familiar about it to both of them. They were snapped back to reality when they heard Branch's voice.

"What are you two doing?" Branch walked over. Seemed he and Thunder got over their dispute. He was taken aback when he saw them with that wisp. "What in the-"

"It's alright Branch, its-WOAH!" Poppy was interrupted when Branch pulled her away getting in between her and the wisp. Branch's sudden and assertive presence, spooked the wisp a bit. It jumped out of Storm's hands back into the air, floating a few feet away.

"Woah cool!" Thunder walked up and saw the wisp. "Never seen anything like that before and that's saying something."

"Yeah and it could be trouble." Branch worried, holding Poppy behind him. To which she pulled herself from him, walking back up to the wisp. "Poppy be careful!"

Poppy held out her hands toward it. The wisp jumped into Poppy's hands. "It's okay, it's harmless." She brought it over to the boys. Thunder was intrigued while Branch of course was suspicious. "Storm says she saw it last night. It doesn't even burn."

"Yeah well I saw it this morning and it scared me onto my butt." Branch gave it a stink eye.

"Still don't think magical manifestations are a thing?" Thunder nudged Branch.

"Last night, this morning and now." Storm started. "Seems like a little someone is following us."

"For whatever reason it seems to like you guys." Thunder pointed out. "Never saw this thing once last time I came through here." Thunder tried to give the little wisp a pat, but it zipped away from him and hid behind Branch. Thunder was a little disappointed at it's action.

The wisp favoring Branch over Thunder did please him. "Alright it's growing on me." Branch smirked. He turned around to face the wisp. It floated closer to him, this time he reach his hand out for it to land. When it touched he felt energized. "So can we help you with something or is there a reason you've been following us?" After he asked that question, the wisp bolted into the air and jetted across the meadow.

Storm got excited at its action. "Who wants to bet it wants us to follow it?" She guessed, getting on all fours and stretch her wings out raring to go after it.

"I do!" Poppy agreed, jumping on Storm's back. "Let's go!" With that Storm took off flying after the wisp, with Poppy riding on her.

"Hold on guys wait!" Branch yelled after the girls.

Like Storm, Thunder got on all four and flared his wings ready to fly. "So you wanna walk or fly?" Branch raised an eyebrow at Thunder. "Hop on!" Branch didn't ask any questions hoping onto Thunder's back. Once Branch got a good grip, Thunder took off after the girls and wisp.

Thunder and Branch were able to catch up with the girls. They were still in hot pursuit of the wisp. The little pink fire zipped across the fields at high speed. It although stayed a speed they could keep up with.

"Swift little fella ain't it?" Storm yelled with the wind racing pass her. It felt nice to really use her wings like this. Chasing this wisp seemed like a lot of fun. The wisp seeing the trolls riding the tragons, glowed brighter and picked up speed.

"You guys got this!" Poppy cheered the tragons on. Storm and Thunder gave each other a nod. The siblings stretched and flapped their wings even harder picking up speed. Storm got a pretty good boost from the wisp when it touched her. Lucky Thunder is physically fit and was able to keep up regardless. Looking up ahead, Branch spotted in the distance a large collective of old stones and what seemed like broken walls.

Thunder spotted them too. "That's it! That's where the hieroglyphs are!" Thunder beamed at the sight of them. That's where the wisp was leading them. The wisp zipped into the ruins, while the tragons landed just outside. Storm and Thunder bent and laid down letting Poppy and Branch slide off their backs.

Branch got a good look of the ruins. "So this is the place we came all this way for?" He was interested but not all that impressed.

"Yep." Thunder answered, getting back up on two legs. "There's much cooler stuff inside." Thunder walked into the ruins, the others followed behind. The place had architecture none of them seemed all that familiar with. Poppy walked up to take a closer look at the walls. They were covered in old faded writings and paintings. Most of them were almost impossible to see. They were either scratched up, covered in moss or the painting was just too faded to make out.

"There's a lot of stuff written here." Poppy observed. "Or was, for the most part. I wonder what this place used to be."

"Well I doubt it was an ancient art studio." Storm joked, looking at some of the glyphs. She noticed something in the glyphs she saw. "Hey Poppy check this out!" Storm called her over. Once she did, Storm pointed out a painting of a troll. "This troll sort of reminds me of you. They have your same hair color."

Poppy took a closer look. "Hey you're right!" The troll in the painting did look a bit like her. They had bright pink hair. Only differences was their light blue colored skin and blue eyes. Poppy couldn't help but feel a kinship with them.

"It looks like he's with to some others… but" Storm looked at the glyphs neighboring it. Unfortunately they were scratched up and in pieces, impossible to completely make out. They could only see glimpses.

"You think they're other trolls?" Poppy guessed, trying to make out the others.

"Doubt it." Storm answered, pointing at what she could make out. "From what I can tell. Last time I checked trolls don't have fins or wings." What she could see there were two beings with those separate traits. But those were the very fragmented little things they could see. They could see other colors but nothing beyond that. Something confused Storm though. The scratches and holes in the wall didn't all seem to be from falling apart from old age. She could swear that most were from… claw marks

"Maybe he was friends with fish and flyers?" Poppy guessed. "I mean we are too. Seems not much has changed." Storm just shrugged in response. Poppy then noticed a faint glow off to the side. It was the wisp. "Look its back!" Poppy called out, gaining the boys' attention. "Hey little guy, I-" The wisp zipped away again before she could finish. "Wait!" She chased after it.

"Poppy wait up!" Branch went after her, Storm and Thunder followed behind. Going after the wisp again, they passed by many other glyphs but none of them were readable. The wisp went around a corner and when Poppy did too, the wisp disappeared once more.

"Where'd you go?" Poppy called out for it. But it was nowhere to be seen. Now that she noticed, she was lead into a room. This room seemed like the most held together and maintained out of the rest of the ruins.

"Poppy we really should stick together." Branch caught up, with Storm and Thunder close by. "You can't just run off on your own like that."

"You're right. I'm sorry Branch." Poppy apologized. "But look." She pointed out the many hieroglyphs that the room held.

"Ah yep this is the place." Thunder clarified, walking up to one of the walls. "This wall painting is what clued me to the place where hair-jitsu was created." The glyph in question did seem to have a map of sorts. It was a little hard to figure though, from what the others could see at least. While Branch took a closer look at the map with Thunder, Storm and Poppy looked around the other glyphs.

"Huh what's this?" Storm noticed something in the glyphs. But the rest was covered in vines and moss. Storm used her claws to slash and pull away the vines. Then to take care of the moss, she took one big breath and let loose her fire breathe to burn the moss away. That got the others' attention.

"What are you doing?" Branch walked beside her. Storm brought her finger up indicating for him to wait.

After a few seconds Storm gathered she blew enough fire to burn the moss off. She didn't want to blacken whatever glyphs were under. When she stopped and the flames diminished, the four were in awe from what they saw. They didn't juat see trolls using hair-jitsu, there were tragons too! It looked kinda like the trolls were teaching tragons hair-jitsu. It also looked like tragons were protecting trolls from some predators and enemies.

"The trolls knew tragons before you guys?" Poppy was taken aback. She also saw this flower symbol off to the side. It was the biggest thing standing out among the rest of the paintings. A troll was on one side of it and a tragon was on the other. The troll in the painting was the same blue skinned, pink haired troll from the other glyph. The flower painting had six petals, each a different color. Blue, red, purple, yellow, pink and orange. "What's this?" Poppy asked the tragons, pointing at the flower hoping they might know what it is.

"Oh I may not be an adventurer, but even this I know." Storm said, walking up and placing her claw on it. "It's the ancient symbol for hair-jitsu."

"Hair-jitsu has a symbol?" Branch asked. "How come you guys didn't tell me?" He questioned Poppy and Storm.

"Don't look at me." Poppy waved her hands defensibly. "I didn't know either." The two trolls looked at Storm waiting for her answer.

"I know cause it was one of the things mom and dad taught us." Storm answered, referring to her and Thunder. Who nodded to confirm what she said.

"How come you guys seemed to have been taught more than us?" Branch asked. It did seem the tragons knew a bit more about the ancient troll art of hair fighting. Which was perplexing since they weren't even trolls. Although considering their parents taught them, and their parents before them. Connecting that to this new hieroglyphs. Maybe their tragon ancestors knew their troll ones. Their friendship seems to have existed before it even began.

"We just were." Thunder shrugged. "Our rents never really got around to all of the details. But even though we never finished our training." He turned towards a boulder, flipped over and used his hair to smash it to pieces. "They still taught us plenty."

Poppy and to a lesser degree Branch were impressed by Thunder's show of strength. Poppy looked over and noticed the wall across from them. It was also covered in vegetation. "Hey can either of you burn the plants off this wall too?" Poppy walked up to the wall in question.

"Can?" Storm said dramatically. "You doubt our abilities?" She said sarcastically. Storm walked over to the wall taking a deep breath. She of course waited for Poppy to step aside, before she let lose her breathe of flame.

After a few seconds Storm stopped, letting the flames extinguish. Revealing what was on the other wall. These ones showed more tragons than trolls. The first part of the glyphs showed the tragons and trolls living together and having fun. The second showed them bowing to each other and then the tragons leaving.

Thunder noticed below the paintings there were writings and inscriptions. Unfortunately like some of the glyphs, they were faded or falling apart. He stepped forward to try and read them anyway. "Hmm." Thunder took a moment to read what he could.

Branch caught on to what he was doing. "Can you read it?"

"Yes I can read it." Thunder answered. "But it's very old. I can only make out a few words." After reading the last writing he could, he looked back up at the paintings. "From what I can tell troll and tragon used to live together. But for some reason the tragons left and went off into the world."

"So our people used to live together. Then they just left?" Poppy summarized. "But why? They looked like they were having fun together." If other tragons were like Storm, then they'd be very loyal. Storm's father lived where Troll Village stands with his family. Then he met Storm's mother. It seemed tragons do still live out in the world. As Storm's family line must have lived on since whatever time these glyphs were made. "Well I'm sure whatever it was, it was for a good reason. Right?"

"I'm sure it was for A reason." Branch said. The third and final glyph on that wall caught Branch's eye. Walking over he saw six more tragons. But something was different about them. Not only were they very different from each other, from their wings to their horns. Each of them had their eyes glow a different color. Just looking at it he could tell they were powerful. But Branch couldn't help but wonder who they were. Why their eyes glowed and what their purpose was. Obviously since they're painted here the way they are, they were important. Maybe Storm or Thunder might know something? "Hey! Who are these guys?" Branch point out the glyph of the six tragon.

Storm and the others came over to see them. She tried to think if she knew them. "Branch you deserve to know the truth." Storm said with a serious tone. Branch and Poppy by Storm's tone got very interested in what she was going to say. They were on the edge of their seats. "And the truth is… I have no idea." Well that hope for info crashed and burned. "I've never seen them before in my life. Hey that one looks kinda like me!" Storm pointed out one of the tragons. When the other looked they were surprised. She was right. Besides their ears and the fact their colors were different. Their colors were still bright and vivid like her and Thunder, their wings were the same shape as the two and their horns were just like Storm's.

"Maybe you guys are related to that tragon?" Poppy guessed.

Thunder held his chin, thinking. "Maybe. This place is definitely more than a few hundred years old. The family tree of whoever that tragon is would be long. But no ones to say for sure if we are." He placed his claw on the fall, looking at the other tragons besides them.

Storm noticed the other tragons painted as well. "Well we definitely aren't related to those guys. Their wings and ears are totally different. Wait, does that one have fins for wings?" Storm squinted at the tragon whose eyes glowed blue.

"As interesting as this is." Branch started. "This just seems to be raising more questions. That definitely won't be answered standing here." Walking back up to wall with the map. Branch began writing it down to take with them. "I think its better we follow this thing's directions and hope we get the answers along the way."

Thunder chuckled at Branch's impatience to get moving. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah it sure beats standing around, staring at a wall and playing guessing games." Storm agreed.

"What about when we play Pictionary?" Poppy joked at Storm's remark. Rather than point out the differences between this and the game. Storm just laughed at Poppy's joke to humor her. But then Poppy thought she should do something before they leave. "Hmm, before we go. If you guys could give me a minute. I'd like to make a quick scrap of these paintings." She got out her scrapbook supplies to make illustrations real quick.

"Ugh fine just make it quick." Branch groaned. Of course she wants to make a scrap of them. But he figured at the very least they might come in handy later.

To help Poppy make them faster, Storm stepped in to help her. Luckily Poppy being able to speed scrapbook and Storms help added on. It didn't take them long to make one of each glyph. With the girls having finished copying the paintings and Branch having written down the directions they needed. The four of them had no reason left to stick around this place.

After exiting the ruins Branch took a close look at the map to see where they had to go next. "The map says we have to head east toward the coast to reach our destination." Branch looked up at the sun's position to determine their direction. "The sun rose from that way, so that's where we need to go." Branch pointed their way forward, leading the way to their heading across the meadow.

"We'll have to be careful." Thunder suggested as he and the girls followed Branch. "Wherever we're going, I've never been before. From here on out we're going completely into the unknown." He made sure to hide it, but Branch got nervous at that fact.

"This is so exciting!" Poppy squealed. "I can't wait to find this place! Who knows what we'll find?"

"Only one way to find out right?" Storm smiled. She was just as excited to see what they'll find. They found so many mysterious and fascinating things already at this point. Those things are probably just icing on the cake compared to what their destination might hold. "Let's see where this map leads."

As the four continued on their way to find the place of hair-jitsu's creation. The pink wisp reappeared behind them, watching them the whole time. The wisp began covertly following them as they made their way.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope a few pokes at a certain sequel were able to be noticed. I think I did well at the mystery element regarding the wisp and what those tragon hieroglyphs depict. Don't worry. The meaning of the tragon glyphs will be explained later when they get where they're going. Just wait.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Purple-Eyes Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hidden Truths.

**New Chapter! We're finally getting to the good parts! They reach their goal and find hair-jitsu's home. Which also happens to be the home of a few more individuals.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The adventuring trolls and tragons were following the directions of the hieroglyphs they found. Branch theorized that by what the map said and if they kept a steady pace. They'll reach their destination near the end of the day. The four came pass many places where they'd stop to rest along the way. And often decided to spar with each other, practicing their hair-jitsu. Branch and Thunder more often fought each other than the girls. Each trying to actually beat the other after their tie.

But no matter how many times they did battle, they either tired each other out or got too rough and had to be broken up by Poppy and Storm. Neither of the two seemed to be able to best the other. Much to their frustration.

The four were by the maps standards coming close to the coast. Reaching a highly tall and shaded tree populated forest. The trees surrounding them had branches draping over the ground below them, shadowing over the grass, not allowing a lot of sunlight through, giving the place an ominous atmosphere. Many critters of multiple shapes and sizes they saw were living there.

Poppy, more than once, would stop to commune and play with them. "Poppy if you stop every ten feet to play with critters we'll never get where we're going." Branch took her hand and guided her back on their path.

"Come on Branch." She pulled her hand back. "You know what they say? Sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses."

"This place doesn't get enough sunlight for flowers to grow." Branch exclaimed.

"Fine. Then stop to see the amazing different critters that live here. Milton would love seeing all these guys."

"I can vouch for that." Storm agreed.

"So who is this Milton guy exactly?" Thunder asked.

"Milton? Oh you know, critternarian, gentlest troll in our village, Smidge's crush." Poppy described him.

"Yeah, I've went to him plenty of times when I was hurt or not feeling well." Storm added.

"He sounds nice." Thunder complimented. "Good to know there's someone my little sis can go to for health." Even though Thunder was rarely ever home. Concern for his sister was inevitable. Since the trolls moved into their territory, it's allow many good people to look out for her in his absence. "Though I doubt he's seen a critter as awesome as us tra…" Thunder halted. He and Storm stopped in their tracks, looking around, growling on edge.

Branch knew the most about tragons and them suddenly being on edge was a defiant cause for concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Are you guys okay?" Poppy worried.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Storm kept her eyes on the trees towering over them.

"There's something there." Thunder sensed, looking up as well. Branch looked around worried by their fact. None of them could see, but in the branches there was a pair of eyes on them. They couldn't see them, but Storm and Thunder can sense them.

"Maybe it's just another critter?" Poppy guessed. "This place is full of them. Or maybe that little wisp is nearby again?"

"No way." Storm denied. "Thunder and I are acquainted with their presence. Who or what we're feeling is new." But something else was off too. "New but… familiar." That fact got Poppy more curious then worried. Whoever it was felt more familiar to Storm then they did to Thunder.

Finally Storm and Thunder started to calm down, no longer feeling anything beyond them and the critters there. Whatever creature was watching them had went away. "Well whatever it was is gone now." Thunder relaxed.

Branch stepped in. "What do you guys think it was?" He unsurprisingly was still on unnerved.

"No clue." Storm answered. "It felt wild like a critter but intelligent. Personally I think we should just continue on our way. I'm sure whatever is out here, we can handle." She resumed walking down the path.

Poppy ran to catch up with her. "So what do you think this hair-jitsu place will be like? Because I'm getting really excited to see it!"

"No clue." Storm answered. "We won't have to wait for long so only one way to find out."

"I wouldn't get hopes up." Branch walked up. "It might just be another old pile of ruins like where we got the map."

"Of course you'd say that Branch." Thunder followed behind them. "That's just another thing that's great about these adventures. You never know what you're going to get."

"Let's just not be disappointed with whatever we get." Branch looked back at the map. Unfortunately the one part the map didn't show was what the destination looked like. Since they copied the map from the glyphs. That was the one part of the ruin's map that was missing. Branch did think it was strange the one and only part that was missing was the most important part. Like someone may have taken that part out deliberately. It did give him concerns, like maybe there was something there someone didn't want anyone to find. He would've told them and protest not going. But coming this far there's no way they'd turn back now. Not when they're almost there.

"Yeah but that's just it! We just might get anything!" Poppy squealed. "Maybe it's a lake of reflection and tranquility, or a field of beautiful flowers, a tall frosty mountain, or-"

**Time skip.**

The four continued on while Poppy kept listing what this place might be. While Branch was a little annoyed. Him, Storm and Thunder decided to humor her and let her vent it out.

"Or maybe it'll be a-" Branch halted Poppy interrupting her. "Why did you..." Branch shushed her, pointing at a rustle in the bushes. Branch got between Poppy and the shrub, while Storm and Thunder growled and took battle stances. Usually Storm wouldn't get offensive from a rustle, but her and Thunder were sensing a dangerous presence again.

"Show yourself!" Branch demanded. They all flinched when from the bushes suddenly jumped, a bunny.

"Oh, that can't be right." Thunder eased down, looking around. "I could've sworn I sensed a-" Something behind them spooked the bunny and it ran away, alarming Thunder to a figure jumping from the tree tops going straight for the two trolls. "Branch look out!"

Branch saw in time ducking him and Poppy down from a flash of navy blue. "Hey! Attacking me is a big enough mistake, but no one goes for Po… wait what?!" Branch gasped. The four of them were surprised when they got a good look at their attacker. It's a tragon! Obviously female and she was wielding a long sword with a skull base. But she was very different. Her colors weren't even nearly as bright or vibrant as Storm and Thunder. Her fur was a very dark blue that remind them of a starless night sky. Her horns, claws, spikes and some of her wings were a more faded greyish shade of dark blue. While her hair, belly scales, rest of her wings and eye color were dim gold. She turned to face the four of them making an unnerving eye contact with the trolls. Her color wasn't the most different part that separated her from Storm and Thunder. Her wings were webbed and bat-like, had a mixture of her colors and had no glitter in them. She had larger fangs farther back in her mouth, but the look in her eyes is what truly set her off, her pupils were pierced showing even the trolls a presence of great ferocity.

"This is our territory!" The tragon growled at the trolls, saying in an Australian accent. "And you two aren't welcome here!" The dark blue tragon got down as if preparing to pounce.

"WOAH wait!" Storm yelled as her and Thunder got between Poppy, Branch and mysterious tragon. "Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"I ain't attacking you two. It's them I'm getting'!" She pointed at the trolls. "I know a crittah when I smell one and those two are no crittah." Then she looked questionably at Storm and Thunder. "By the way, what're you two doing out this far? This is the farthest part of our patrol site." She got up and took a quick sniff of them. "And the two of you don't smell from around here at all."

"Well they're our friends and we… wait, patrol site? Territory?" Storm questioned, slightly worried. Whatever this meant, she's determined to defend Poppy and Branch. But that doesn't always mean she can handle it. Thunder by her side or not, two tragons can only do so much.

"Ack right!" The dark blue tragon face palmed. "I outta tell the others we've got company."

"Others?" Branch asked scared. Storm was more curious then worried this time.

The mystery tragon reared up and gave a loud roar. The four of them covered their ears at her roar, echoing throughout the trees of the forest. When she finished, she gave the four of them cocky smirk. After a few of seconds of silence, the foursome got confused, which she noticed "Give 'em a sec."

After a moment of waiting, rustling came from all around them. The foursome looked in every direction, incredibly surprised to see more tragons emerging! Tragons flying above them, perched on the tree branches and coming out of the bushes. Many of them were vastly different from the others. One thing was clear, they were totally surrounded.

One of the tragons stepped forward next to the dark blue tragon. "We heard your signal Mahina." This new tragon was also very different. She on the other hand from the dark blue tragon, had a much more pleasant appearance and presence. In fact she was beautiful. Her near white light blue fur sparkled like freshly fallen snow, her fangs were up front and slightly larger than Storm's, her wings a deep and inside lighter icy blue looked like flaps of icicles arched on her back, her ears were the same colors as her wings. Her claws, belly scales and horns, which seemed a bit more like antlers were all the same icy dark blue. Her ice blue hair draped over her shoulder in a French braid, she had no spines but a long strand of hair growing along her tail and her eyes were a deep blue. More mysteriously she had a mark on her left hand, a small harp shaped circle containing 6 smaller circles, each a different color. The same colors in the hair-jitsu flower symbol. She was also more alarmingly carrying an ice based, snowflake decorated sword. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that commander Shaila." The dark blue tragon, revealed to be named Mahina replied. "Those two over there thought they could just mosey on into our land without our say so." She pointed at Poppy and Branch.

"So you say?" Shaila looked at them with a curious but stoic face. When she began approaching them, Branch, Storm and Thunder got defensive. While this Shaila may have a gentle and even calming presence. She's still a fierce tragon wielding a sword. "What is your business being here? We've never seen creatures such as you two."

Poppy stepped forward next to Storm and Thunder. "Hi there." Poppy greeted Shaila. "I'm Queen Poppy, he's Branch and these two are Storm and Thunder." She pointed at each of them to introduce. Storm stood beside her with her tail curled protectively around where Poppy was standing. "We're on a journey and the map directed us through here. We didn't know this was your guys' territory. But we're just passing through."

"A likely story." Mahina crossed her arms.

"It's true!" Poppy protested. "We don't mean any trouble, honest!"

"I can guarantee Poppy and I don't mean any." Storm added, giving Branch and Thunder offended looks.

"Nevertheless none crittahs are something we need to report in." Mahina pointed out to Shaila. "And if they wanna pass through, they'll need King Typhoon Tip's say so."

"True enough." Shaila concurred. "I'm sorry but you'll have to come with us."

"Yep that's right, come on Pinkie and Blue boy!" Mahina approached Poppy.

Branch intervened, using his hair pushing Mahina back to protect Poppy. Of course that only raised tension amongst the surrounding tragons. Some of them growled and got on edge from his action, especially Mahina. "That's okay! We're just going to continue and get out of your guys' hair." Branch still wasn't one for detours and to him this one spelled trouble.

"Branch there's no need to start anything!" Poppy yelled at his action. Although Storm didn't want Poppy and Branch in any trouble. Considering they're surrounded by tragons, it's probably better to do what they say.

"Agree to disagree wee one." Mahina growled.

Shaila signaled her to stand down. "Mahina!" She said sternly. "We don't start battles, we stop and if necessary finish them."

"I'm with Branch on this one." Thunder added. "Can't you guys just pretend you didn't see us?"

"It is our duty to protect our land, govern its peace and inform our king of any new occurrences." Shaila explained. "I'd rather we avoid any conflict."

"So we'll ask one last time." Mahina said. "Come with us-" She pointed her sword at Branch. "Or else."

"Mahina, please." Shalia calmly made her lower it.

"Can you promise nothing bad will to them?" Storm asked referring to her troll friends.

"I can't guarantee anything, it's up to the judgement of our king." Shaila answered. "But I will say King Tip might be more intrigued then upset at seeing you three specifically." She gestured to Poppy, Branch and Storm. That gave them a confused look, Thunder just looked curiously between them. What about them made them so special that Shaila, a total stranger could see? Beyond them apparently having never met a troll before.

"Alright then." Poppy agreed to going. "Lead the way."

Shaila began walking away to guide them to their home. Poppy and Storm went to follow, Thunder sighed and reluctantly followed, while Branch just stood there defiantly with his arms crossed.

"I still don't think we should-WOAH!" Branch was suddenly hoist into the air. He turned his head to see Mahina picked him up grabbing the back of his vest. "Hey!"

"Yeah I'm not asking you anymore." She followed Shaila carrying Branch against his will. Some of the surrounding tragons made their way to follow and help escort these new arrivals, while the many others went back to patrol the forest.

"Put me down!" Branch struggled. Mahina just ignored him and continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking. Branch just hung there annoyed with his arms crossed as Mahina stubbornly insisted to take him there personally. Thunder as they were following Shaila took another look at their map. He figured wherever they were going they should still know how far they are from their destination. He noticed that their surroundings were actually accurate to their given path. Could Shaila actually be leading them to…?

"Uh guys." Thunder said with surprise and disbelief, gaining Poppy, Branch and Storms attention. "I don't think we actually need the map anymore." He tossed it aside.

"What?" Branch wasn't catching on. "But after we get out of this, how are we supposed to know where to go?"

"Let's just say we're killing two birds with one stone." Thunder summarized.

"Sounds like Branch." Storm whispered to Poppy.

Poppy tried muffling her laughter. "Yeah!"

"Hey Poppy are you also ten times more interested and excited where this adventure is going?"

"Oh I know right!" She agreed eagerly. "Of all the things I thought we might find. I can't believe we found more tragons like you guys!" Poppy took a glance at both Shaila and Mahina. "And unlike you guys."

"Yeah, I've been a tragon my whole life. But I had no clue we came in such verities." Storm looked to see the few other tragons following them. Some were like her and Thunder. Brightly colored with glittery wings and while others had many colors, their wings are what really set them apart.

Shaila would every once and awhile look back and smile at the two's conversation. It seemed the communion between the young troll and tragon pleased her. She wasn't the only one. Covertly following them and the tragons was the pink wisp. It seemed every time the friendship of Poppy, Branch and Storm sparked, the wisp's pink fire would glow brighter.

"I must say." Mahina started. "I'm interested to know why the lot of you are here. We get crittahs of all shapes and sizes comin' for help and safety. But none of you seem hurt or sick in the slightest." She looked at the trolls. "You two aren't crittahs." Then at Storm and Thunder. "And you two don't smell from around here."

"It was Thunder's idea to come here" Branch pointed at him. "I just hope going through that Labyrinth and this will be worth it in the end."

Mahina and the other tragons were surprised at what he said. "Oy You four went through Clearway?!"

"Yeah, why?" Branch answered and asked.

"Most tragons would lead other critters though the secret pathway here."

"Wait there's another safe way here?!" Branch and Thunder asked together.

"The fact that you two didn't know that is curious." Mahina referred to Storm and Thunder.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"With some exceptions all tragons eithah live or came from here. While some tragons live freely out there they'd at least know how to come here for help. Others are from here sent out to seek and guide injured or sick here for us to treat and protect till they recover." She explained. "Some predatory creatures are only here cause we brought them here for special treatment. Any tryin' to come here for a meal we don't guide and try to go through Clearway. Course none of them tend to make it. Any that do or try following us through the secret way, we defenders fight and chase them away."

"Although Clearway can sometimes be seen as a test." Shaila added.

"A test? What kind of test?" Branch asked.

"Clearway is a treacherous place that only those of strong wills and determined hearts can brave." Shaila described. "Any unworthy of our guidance can sometimes be twisted or dark. Wicked hearts tend to have far less willpower then pure ones. The fact that you four went through and made it, is an accomplishment worthy of admiration."

"True." Mahina agreed. "Bet that'll also get his majesty's attention. If he doesn't decide to punish you two for trespassin', that'll at least soften the blow."

"King Tip is very just." Shaila said. "You seemed to have not known of our presence or occupation in this area, you made it through Clearway and these two young tragons seem to trust you. That one especially seemed protective of you two." Shaila referred to Storm. "With these facts he'll likely not punish you all."

"Really? That's a relief." Branch sighed a lot less scared now.

"Even if he was, I'm certain Marco would've protested for the two of you and talk him out of it." Mahina said.

"Who's Marco?" Poppy asked.

"Princess Marco is our king Tip's daughter." Shaila answered. "She's the most open-minded of any tragon and has the most insatiable curiosity. None critters or not, she's merciful to all regardless."

"Aww she sounds very nice!" Poppy complimented. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"I fear my nephew won't be as open-minded when he sees you, he never is." Mahina worried.

"Never is a blaming word Mahina." Shaila corrected. "Galveston is not as stubborn and irritable as most would grasp."

"Course you would say that Shaila." Mahina smirked, to which Shaila blushed in response. Poppy noticed this. Whoever this Galveston is, Shaila seemed to have a thing for him.

"So where are you taking us exactly?" She asked Shaila.

"To our home, Stormbrooke Tree." Shaila answered, pointing ahead. In the distance of the forest they could see a giant tree in the distance. It was definitely bigger than the Troll Tree. The fact the trees around them towered over them, and that tree was towering over them made it quite obvious.

"That's your guys' home?" Poppy was amazed. "It's huge!"

"Ack the Tree is just the capital." Mahina added. "Our lands start well around after Clearway. You should see the many different types of habitats and environments that surround the Tree. Especially me and my fellow red bloods' habitat. Scorch Rock Canyons." She had a look of fondness when she mentioned that part of their home. "Nothing beats the comfortin' feeling of those hot, rough, volatile rocks." Poppy and the others looked at her confused. Her idea of comfort are rough heat rocks? "And our hot springs are the best to unwind in." Okay hot springs make much more sense than rocks.

"Wait, red bloods?" Branch wondered. "What does that mean?" Shaila and Mahina looked at him questionably. "What?"

"Don't tell me you lot don't know a red blood when you see one?" Mahina felt slightly offended.

"Okay we won't." Thunder shrugged.

Shaila thought for a moment. "Hmm I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. You seemed to have not known of our existence and the only tragons you seem familiar with are these two." She gestured to Storm and Thunder. "We'll explain when we reach Stormbrooke."

Poppy, Branch, Storm and Thunder became more interested the farther they went. If this Stormbrooke Tree is the place they've been seeking. Had trolls actually been here before when hair-jitsu was founded? The tragons seemed a bit more indulged in it than they were. This place must hold more information of the art.

**Stormbrooke Tree.**

After several minutes of walking following Shaila. As they closed in on Stormbrooke Tree, the size of it became even bigger and awe catching then from a distance. They were guided along a path the lead to the tree. On both sides of the path were vastly different environment neighboring right next to each other. One looked like ridges of black rocks and they felt a lot of warmth and heat coming from them. Considering Mahina looked at that place with a fond smile. It was easy to guess that was Scorch Rock Canyon.

"I'm guessing that's Scorch Rock Canyon?" Branch asked Mahina, who was still stubbornly carrying him.

"Aye that's m' home down there." Mahina answered.

On the other side was a vast plain that consisted of a very small amount of trees and short grass. They would've asked what that part was too. But since they were already almost at the tree, that'll probably be answered later.

They passed by many tragons along the way in both bordering parts. In each, many of them in those habitats seemed similar with a few different tragons with them. Something about the ones that had a lot in common felt like they definitely belonged in that area, while the others were probably visiting. The tragons they passed paused from whatever they were doing when they caught sight of Poppy and Branch. They gave them many curious, confused or defensive looks and it made Branch feel unfordable. Some of the tragons who watched them pass by seemed curious enough to follow them.

Reaching the trunk of Stormbrooke Tree. The four could fall over raising their heads as the tree towered over them. Making the Troll Tree feel like a sapling. Shaila guided them to a handle less pathway built into the tree.

Walking up the tree there were many hanging pods kind of like their home. But not all of them were brightly colored. There were stair and pathways, platforms built on the tree's branches. The tree had more diverse tragons then those places they passed. Being the capital must make the tree mutual ground for these different tragons. There were also a large variety of critters accompanying the tree.

Some of the Platforms had tragons training, practicing hair-jitsu and others seem to be learning to sword fight. The ones doing hair-jitsu were being shown how to do moves by a teacher and meditating. While the sword fighting ones were sparring with each other. Like the previous tragons they passed, they paused their activities when they saw the trolls.

Being such a tall tree Poppy began to get tired walking up it. So Storm sat Poppy on her shoulders to carry her, having her hold on to her horn. Seeing them get tired, Shaila told them to save time and the trolls' energy they can fly to the tree pinnacle instead. To which they accepted. They walked to the edge of the path and the tragons took off flying to the top. Poppy rode on Storm, Mahina continued to carry Branch by his vest, which was nerve raking for him seeing how high they were and Thunder followed behind.

Reaching the top of the tree. The pinnacle had the biggest platform set on it. Large crowds of tragons could fill the whole place. At the center of it was a giant unlit bonfire pit with pillows and benches around it. Shaila guided them to land in front of a large thick upward growing branch with stairs leading to a throne on a platform carved into it, with a male tragon sitting on it and a young female tragon lying beside it reading a book.

Shaila stepped forward at the foot of the throne's steps, Mahina also finally put Branch down. "Your majesty." She knelt. "We found something I believe you will find intriguing." She caught the male tragon's attention.

"Is that so?" The male tragon asked, looking up to see her and the ones behind her. He gained a very surprised look seeing Poppy and Branch. The young female looked away from her book noticing his surprise, seeing what he was looking at. She gasped with excitement and curiosity.

Poppy, Branch, Storm and Thunder weren't sure what to expect from here. At the very least Poppy hoped they'll be able make friends with these tragons.

"I really hope this goes well." Branch worried.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Finally getting to the more detailed and interesting parts of the story! The team finally reach their final destination and come to find a large settlement populated by a large diverse number of tragons. They'll find more than hair-jitsu secrets there too. Just wait and see.**

**If you want to see reference of Shaila's appearance. Go to deviant and search 'Shaila the Tragon' under the profile name DaydreamShimmer2875. Mahina I'll make a reference for next chapter, along with two other upcoming important characters.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Purple-Eyes Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gaining Trust.

**It's time we get into the deeper lore of tragons and their knowledge of hair-jitsu. I actually put a lot of detail into the tragons and the differences between the different breeds.**

**Important characters will be introduced in this chapter. If you want to see what they and Mahina look like. Go to deviant art and search "Mahina, Niobe and Zocko" and "Marco, Tip and Galveston." Under the username DaydreamShimmer2875. And the symbol for hair-jitsu I made up is on that same profile as "The Ancient Hair-Jitsu Symbol"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Poppy, Branch, Storm and Thunder had finally reached the end of their journey. Obviously finding more than they bargained for. Hair-jitsu was apparently created in a ginormous tree, surrounded by various terrains and ecosystems. Not only that, the whole place is populated and protected by tragons. Who seemed to have never seen trolls before? Now they seem to be at their mercy standing before their king. King Typhoon Tip had brown fur, his wings were had slight tears in them and his eyes seemed to be a sea green. His blue hair was much like a mane, he also had a beard, tuffs of hair on the tips of his wings, a trail of her on his back and a long one along his tail. He also had four mighty horns standing from his mane and his belly scales were the same color of his hair. He wore a thick gold collar necklace with a diamond at the epicenter and along the rest of it were circled marks of those same six main colors from the hair-jitsu symbol.

King Tip got up from his throne grabbing a wooden staff that sat next to it. The staff seemed pretty old, probably carved a long time ago. The ring of it at the top mysteriously had eight different colored… hairs, strings maybe? The eight of them each a different color, all together made up a rainbow. Except for one of them. While the others glowed brightly, one was dull and colorless.

King Tip stepped forward on his throne's pedestal to get a better look at these newcomers. Like the tragons they passed along the way, Tip also was surprised to see Poppy and Branch. "Can it be?" Tip gasped, he made his way down the steps of his throne. The young female tragon who was on the pedestal with him got very curious.

"What is it father? You know them?" Calling the king her father, it was safe to presume she was Princess Marco who Mahina mentioned. She actually looked similar to Storm and Thunder the only thing she seemed to have in common with her father was a lighter color of blue hair and her belly scales which looked heart shaped to be honest. What made her different was her bright pink fur, light blue eyes and glittery wings. Her horns, claws, back spikes, flowerlike shaped ears and heart shaped tail tip were all a pinkish red. All in all Marco had a very cute and friendly appearance. The tragon princess eagerly jumped down from the pedestal to stand by her father's side, looking at the trolls curiously.

"You could say that Marco." King Tip walked up to meet the trolls.

Poppy thought it best to introduce themselves. "Uh hi. My name is Poppy and we-" Tip stopped her there raising his hand to speak.

"It has been a long time since Stormbrooke has ever had trolls." Marco and the surrounding tragons all gasped at this. The foursome could hear many of the tragons coping with this revelation.

"Trolls here, after all this time?"

"I've only heard about them in stories."

"They're smaller than I thought."

"Why are they here now?"

"So they're trolls!?" Marco asked excitedly, running right up to Poppy and Branch. "Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to meet a troll!" Next thing they knew she was asking like a million questions. "Is it true your guys' hair works the same way as ours? Don't one of the guardians protect you? You two obviously come as a set. Does anyone find it genderly ironic you're a girl who's all pink and a boy who's all blue?" Poppy and Branch were honestly at a loss for words.

"Uh… I'm Branch." Branch managed to say. Marco asked her questions faster than they could answer.

"Oh hi, my name's Marco." She took Poppy and Branch's hands shaking them, she shook so hard their whole bodies did. Marco looked over and saw Storm and Thunder, who were muffling laughter at her eager friendly gesture. "And who are you two? I've never seen you before and I know just about every tragon."

"My name is Storm and this is my brother Thunder." Storm answered and Thunder waved. "We came with them." She pointed at the trolls.

"So you two pink hearts are not of Stormbrooke." King Tip presumed. "Where do you four hail from?"

"We've journeyed far from our home Troll Village." Poppy answered.

"I'm an adventurer and awhile back I found a map that lead us here." Thunder explained. "The other day was Storm's birthday so I invited her and her friends to come with me this time around."

"Well happy late birthday to you!" Marco wished Storm.

"A map you say?" Shaila questioned.

"Our village's location is only known to a select few." King Tip said. "Where did you find this map?"

"An old batch of ruins, not too far off after we got out of Clearway Labyrinth actually." Storm answered. "Mahina and Shaila said your guys' territory started around there right?"

"That it does." Tip answered, seeming relived.

"So besides an old map and an adventuring curiosity, what else brings you guys here?" Marco asked.

"Well is it true this place was where hair-jitsu was created?" Branch answered with his own question.

"Sure is! You guys wanna learn?"

"We kind of already know it." Poppy answered. "But we unfortunately don't have any official way of determining mastery. We figured this place might explain a way."

"I still don't get why we don't have a test to know if a troll has mastered the ancient troll art of hair fighting." Branch said.

"Ancient troll art? You mean ancient tragon art." Mahina corrected.

"Say what now?" Poppy, Branch and Storm all questioned. Thunder just gave a curious look.

"It's true." Shaila stepped forward to confirm. "Stormbrooke Tree has been our home since ancient times. Our ancestors created hair-jitsu as a mean of protection and defending others. Here we've been able to preserve and further develop it."

"So it wasn't the trolls who taught the tragons?" Poppy got out her scrapbook to show them the hieroglyphs she copied, showing the glyph of the trolls and tragons doing hair-jitsu together.

"The other way around actually." King Tip corrected. This truth of hair-jitsu shocked Poppy and Branch. Although that would explain how Storm and Thunder knew a bit more. Their kind created hair-jitsu, so they traditionally know more about it. It would seem the trolls had a less effective way of preserving their given knowledge.

That got Poppy thinking. "So if the trolls and tragons used to live together. Why did you guys leave? And why'd you call Storm and Thunder 'pink hearts'?" Her question gave King Tip, Shaila and Mahina uncertain looks.

"That's a very interesting and important part of our history!" Marco chimed. "You see we-"

"Don't answer that!"

Everyone but Tip, Shaila and Mahina jumped at a sudden outburst. Turning to find the owner of the voice, Poppy and Storm were surprised to see the tragon approaching. He had dark grey, nearly black fur. His piercing eyes, hair, belly scales and major parts of his wings were slightly dimmed green. His horn were curved and pointed forward, he had an arrow shaped tail tip and large back fangs. His horn, ears, claws, spikes, tail tip and wing flaps were all a faded gold like Mahina. But what surprised Poppy and Storm was that he had two scars over his right eye, like the tragon shadow from their dream. Marco and Mahina both sighed as he came up.

"Galveston, really?" Mahina groaned.

"Pardon the surprise aunt Mahina, but such sacred knowledge shouldn't be carelessly handed out to outsiders." Galveston gave the four a glare. "Personally I think it'd be better if they went back where they came from."

"Please we came all this way to learn." Poppy tried to reason. "Is there anything we can do to prove ourselves?" Poppy's question got King Tip thinking.

"Galveston is right about that knowledge being sacred." Poppy and Branch's faces lowered at Tip's remark. "But there may be a way." Tip gave Mahina a nod.

Mahina smirked, getting excited about something. She looked over to the trolls and made her way to them. Looming over them Poppy and Branch got nervous, she raised her wing, the trolls braced themselves in case she was attacking again. But instead their backs were met with a gentle pat from her wing. "We tragons have a sayin'. 'In the heat of battle, truth burns the most bright'."

"Zero clue what that means." Branch said, Mahina only smiled more.

"Things are revealed in combat." She clarified.

"So you want to fight us?" Poppy worried.

"If the two of you know a thing or two about hair-jitsu. Battle me and we'll see what his majesty has to say."

"Alright bring it on!" Storm was raring to test her fighting abilities. But Shaila stopped her.

"As tragons you and your brother are already obligated to learn more of hair-jitsu. But this test is for your troll friends." Storm was worried. While Poppy could handle herself fine, Branch was still learning. Plus the fact that there's more to hair-jitsu then they knew. Meant Mahina knows far more moves than either of them.

Tip and Marco went back up to the throne, while Shaila and Galveston guided Storm and Thunder to step aside. Mahina bought Poppy and Branch to one of their battle and sparing fields.

"If you two can pass this test, we will share with you our culture and history." King Tip proclaimed. "But if you fail, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave our land." Poppy and Branch were uncertain at first.

"You guys got this!" Storm cheered. Storm's encouragement gave them confidence.

"She's right!" Poppy cracked her knuckles and stretched. "We can totally do this Branch."

"It's the two of us against one of her. I'd say our chances are actually pretty good!" Branch stretched.

"If you two are done braiding each other's, let's do this!" Mahina was raring to pounce and see what they're made of. Many tragons gathered around the field to watch.

Storm and Thunder were still concerned for them and hearing a few comments from the other tragons didn't make them feel any better.

"Bet ya lunch there won't be anything left of them."

"Is Mahina really the safest tragon to test them?"

"That might be the idea."

Shaila stepped in between the combatants. "You three are ready?" Mahina didn't need to say anything, Poppy and Branch nodded getting into battle stances. "Alright then, Battle!" The crowd of tragons cheered. Shaila walked back over to Galveston, who had a disapproving look on his face crossing his arms.

Mahina began circling them, Poppy and Branch did the same. "This'll be the first time we've seen trolls fight. Let's try and put on a show!" Mahina swiftly flipped into the air toward the trolls. Gaining momentum, bringing her fists down on the trolls. The two manage to dodge in time, Mahina's fists pounded into the ground leaving cracks.

Her eyes locked on Branch, whipping her hair to strike him. Seeing Poppy behind her the two made their counter move. Branch used his hair to jet himself into the air at Mahina and Poppy did the same. Coming at her at both sides. Branch brought his legs up for a kick but Mahina caught him. Luckily she didn't see Poppy coming and she was able to free Branch and knock her down.

"Lucky shot wee troll." Mahina to advantage of their close range. She spun herself, extending her hair tripping them both. Mahina grabbed them both and threw them across the field. Branch was able to land safely but Poppy ended up be thrown into a tree branch. Mahina decided to use a special hair-jitsu move on her. She waved her claw over her hair charging it with energy.

Storm and Thunder suspected she was going to pull a hairball-duken. Instead she pulled strains of her hair that were charged her energy, straightening and weaponizing them. Mahina shot her needle-like hairs at Poppy. She aimed them to pin Poppy and her dress to the tree, immobilizing her.

"What was that?" Branch asked. He and the others hadn't seen a move like that before.

"Hair needles." Mahina charged another attack. "It really helps us get our 'point' across. And I've got a batch right here with your name on them." She shot more needles at Branch. He was able to use his hair to catch them and redirect them back at her. Mahina didn't have enough time to dodge so she shielded herself with her wings. "Ow!" She breathed feeling the needles poke her wings.

Marco watched their fight with uncertainty. "Dad are you sure this is necessary?"

"I'm afraid so Marco. Separated or not, we've always kept tabs on the trolls. But I recognized Poppy and Branch's type. We lost connection with them when your grandfather was young. The same with their guardian. Since then to this day we haven't be able to choose or send a new guardian to them." Tip glanced at Storm. "Perhaps that can finally change."

"If you know of them. Why the test? You didn't do anything like this to the red blood guardian who came here the other day."

"It to prove themselves for the other tragons." Tip pointed out Galveston and the surrounding tragons watching the fight. "Galveston was right about our history. If we just went and shared it with them. Many of the others wouldn't have approved and welcome them here. They succeed, they earn the approval of our people and the right to learn more. As for the tragon guardian. What he sought was forbidden knowledge only a select few may know for his queen. Secrets that I fear he'll return forcibly for."

"Well even if we didn't share with them our history couldn't we at least taught them more hair-jitsu?"

"You are compassionate my princess. But this matter requires a delicate course of action."

"And yet you chose Mahina to execute it?" Marco joked. "Of all the words that could describe her, delicate isn't very high up the list."

King Tip chuckled at her joke. "When you're queen, you'll understand." That last part only made Marco look down sadly. Galveston noticed this and silently growled.

Poppy was able to finally unpin herself from the tree, rejoining the battle. She engaged toward Mahina. The two started exchanging close combat moves against each other. Poppy grabbed Mahina's arms with her hair, striking her legs and knocking her down. Branch took the time to observe and look for an opening.

"You show promise lass." Mahina immediately got right back up, swinging her tail at her.

Poppy used her hair to dodge. "Thanks, I try." She ran back at Mahina to engage her again. Branch decided to launch his hair at Mahina as Poppy engaged.

Seeing both of her incomings, Mahina had an idea. "You're good lass." She grabbed Branch's hair with her claw, surprising him. "But you're not a master." Poppy was now close enough, she spun and wrapped Branch's hair around her. Tying her up and cutting the rest of his hair with her claws, knocking him back. Poppy laid down on the field, struggling to get free from her binding.

"Oh come on!"

Branch got back up. Mahina turned her attention back to him. "It's just you and me lad."

"Really? I should've brought snacks." Branch said sarcastically.

Mahina chuckled at his remark. She then pounce at him, ready to tackle and pound him into the ground. Like in his battle with Thunder, he ducked and grabbed her with his hair swinging her down. This time he did it fast enough before she could react unlike Thunder.

Mahina got up again dusting herself off. "You've got some moves. Let's see if you can handle a special red blood move without your girlfriend's help." Branch blushed at that last part.

"Actually she's not-we're not… wait, special move?" He tensed up.

Mahina smirked as her hair flared up and glowed with energy. Galveston and the other tragons like him and Mahina out of all the others seemed especially excited on what she was about to pull. Which only worried Storm and Thunder further. Mahina brought her head down, jetting her hair across the ground at Branch. But as it did parts of it rose, crackled, glowed and flared like a trail of fire was coming straight for him. Branch managed to jump out of the way. As he passed by it, he could actually feel heat from it. It was as if Mahina turned her hair into fire that would only burn where she wanted it to. She redirected it to follow him. Branch ran from it, trying not to get burned. After a few seconds of dodging he noticed it wasn't following him anymore. Looking around, Branch realized Mahina's hair fire surrounded him. She then directed it to close in on him.

Poppy got worried by the situation he was in. "Branch!" She tried harder getting free. She was nearly there but probably wouldn't get out in time. King Tip saw her struggle and took note of that, returning his gaze back to Branch. He was curious to see how Branch might get out of this predicament.

"Tell me lad, how would you like yourself? Medium or well done?" Mahina and her fire inched closer.

Branch had to brainstorm quickly. He saw to have her fire close in, Mahina had to walk closer as it did. He could use a direct attack with the risk of getting burned from her hair and he couldn't use his own or else it'd go up in flames. He realized there was only one move that could get him out of this. He waited for the right time.

Once Mahina was close enough for it to count, Branch brought his hands to his hair charging it into a hairball. "Hairball duken!" Branch shot his attack at Mahina. She tried using her hair to block it but the force of his attack was able to overpower her, blasting her down. The crowd was amazed at Branch's show of strength.

Branch cautiously approached the seemingly unconscious Mahina. "You have raw talent, I'll give you that." She opened one of her eyes. "And raw things are meant to be cooked!" Mahina grabbed Branch by his hair picking him up and began spinning him. "Hair Spin!"

Poppy finally got out of the hair she was trapped in. She gasped at what Branch was going through.

"WAHHH!" Branch screamed getting extremely dizzy being spun by his hair. But that wasn't all, Mahina whacked Branch into things as she spun him.

On the ground. "Ow!" Poppy cringed.

Into the tree. "Oh!" The crowd reacted.

Mahina got a little carried away and swung him into a table. "He's gonna feel that one in the morning." Thunder commented, feeling bad for him.

Mahina spun him around her one more time before throwing him into Poppy.

Branch laid super dizzy on top of Poppy, slumping his head back. Mahina came over and sat her foot on the two, claiming her victory. "The two of ya did good, but not good enough to beat me."

"Way to go Branch." Poppy groaned sarcastically.

"I'd protest but I feel way too sick." His head was still spinning.

Shaila stepped forward. "I believe it is safe to say Mahina is the victor." Mahina took her foot off the trolls, lifting her arms up in triumph. Poppy pushed Branch off of her so she could get up. With the match finally over, Storm and Thunder ran over concerned for Poppy and Branch.

"Holy trolly are you guys okay?!" Storm helped Poppy up. Thunder went over to Branch waving his claw in front of him to see if he was okay.

"I will be." Branch struggled to get up. "Once this place stops spinning." He got back to his feet and wobbled. Thunder gave him his arm to lean on. "Thanks."

"No prob. But if you throw up on me, you're on your own."

King Tip and Princess Marco came up to them. "Sorry about Mahina." Marco apologized. "She can get carried away sometimes… a lot of the time actually."

"What can I say, I like beating things." Mahina shrugged her shoulders. "You should see how I prepare egg whites." Branch was finally regaining himself.

"I guess you'll be asking us to leave now huh?" Poppy asked King Tip sadly.

"On the contrary, you two may stay." King Tip smiled.

"Say what now?" Poppy, Branch, Storm and Thunder all were incredibly confused.

"But we lost." Branch said

"You lost the battle but you passed the test. The goal was never to defeat Mahina. It was to for me to see how you to faired in the heat of battle. In combat I saw your concern for each other's wellbeing, showed teamwork, patience in your strikes and a remarkable show of strength. You two are worthy of staying and learning what history we can share. The four of you may also learn to complete your hair-jitsu training."

The four of them beamed at the news. They are actually going to become hair-jitsu masters! "Victory dance!" They all said. Marco even joined in.

"I can't wait to show you guys around!" She squealed. "Stormbrooke is spectacular! I think you guys will really like it."

"That sounds nice Marco we'd love a tour!" Poppy replied.

"Can we do that later?" Branch stopped dancing and panting. "I'm still sore from being smacked in that hair spin."

"Yeah, that happens." Mahina came up.

"What was that fire hair move by the way?" Branch asked her.

"Yeah I've never seen that in hair-jitsu before." Poppy admitted

"Neither have we." Storm pointed out for her and Thunder.

"That my friends was Follicle Fire, a special red blood style hair-jitsu attack." Mahina answered. "The ability to charge your hair with energy giving it the properties of fire itself."

"You keep saying red blood, what does that even mean?" Branch asked.

"That's what we call my tragon breed."

"Tragon breed?" Storm repeated questionably. "We have different breeds?" Although looking around at the various and vastly different tragons surrounding them. That actually made sense.

"Yep! My nephew Galveston and I are both red blood tragons. The pierced pupils and bat-like wings are our most obvious breed traits."

"Can you please educate us later?" Branch said still tired from the battle. "Is there any place we can rest?"

"Sure!" Marco took his and Poppy's hands guiding them. "I'll show you where you four can stay."

Galveston and Shaila watched Marco leave with the trolls and new tragons. Galveston growled at the sight.

"Galveston please, they've proven themselves. Must you still look down on them?" She asked him

"The trolls had centuries to come to us and now after over a thousand years they've finally graced us with their presence? I'd say it'd take more than one battle to make up for that."

"They did not know. There are some things we and even the trolls are not yet meant to know."

"Oh and what are those?" He raised his eye to her. Shaila just stared at him, unable to answer. "I tire of our isolation." He turned away.

"Well perhaps their coming is a sign of changing times?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Changing times are coming for the tragons, but it won't be the trolls who bring it." Galveston whispered.

"What was that?" Hearing Shaila snapped him back to reality.

"Nothing my love." He turned back and nuzzled her. "I just remembered I have something I need to take care of."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." Galveston spread his wings and took off.

Shaila watched as her mate flew away. "I hope these trolls may find a way to further soften the rock that is your heart."

**Outside Stormbrooke.**

Galveston flew to a secluded part of the forest where the tragon didn't bother patrolling. Once he landed, he wandered around until finding a clearing.

"You're here." Anyone with him would think he's talking to himself, but he could sense someone there. "I know you are, guardian." He looked around. Suddenly from jumping from the branches above he was met with another tragon.

"BOO!" Galveston jumped and then gave the other an irritated look. "HA! You should've seen the look on your face!" The tragon laughed to the point of tears.

"Why must you be like this?"

"Oh, just lucky I guess." The traons sighed wiping a tear from his eye. "By the way cool it with the whole guardian thing bro, not a big fan of formalities."

"We are not brothers, cousin Korn." Galveston corrected.

"Yeah whatever, what'd you call me here?" The tragon known as Korn crossed his arms.

"Somethings come up and I believe we will need to escalate my plan."

"Good! The sooner I get that map the better!" Korn brought out what seems to be a very dark and edgy looking guitar and handed it to Galveston.

"You're sure it'll get the job done?" Galveston observed the instrument.

"If what you need is music power you've got it all right there. It's one of our best guitars. Just remember what I want in return!"

"You have my word. Once my plan has been executed, I'll give you the knowledge you and your queen seek." With that Galveston took off and left.

"I need to see this! Bet it's gonna rock!" Korn secretly followed him.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Well Poppy, Branch, Storm and Thunder have been welcomed to Stormbrooke and will be taught in the deep secrets of hair-jitsu. Also learning more about the tragons and making all new friends. Maybe even enemies? Galveston seems to be up to something possibly sinister.**

**Fun facts: King Typhoon Tip was named after the biggest storm ever recorded in history, Princess Marco after the smallest storm ever, Galveston after the storm with most recorded casualties and Mahina the biggest storm to hit Australia.**

**Also if you want to know what Galveston's cousin Korn looks like. Search on deviant art for "Korn the Tragon."**

**Please leave a review!**

**Purple-Eyes Out!**


End file.
